Kung Fu Panda 4 - Mój Pomysł
by lola3934
Summary: Jest to kolejna część z serii Mój Pomysł, opisuje dalsze losy Po, który teraz zaczyna planować swoją przyszłość z Tygrysicą, jednak jej przeszłość jest pełna dziwnych tajemnic i sekretów, które ona ukrywa i które ukrył przed nią los. Pojawią się nowe ciosy, moce i postacie. Kontynuacja do Odrodzenie Mrocznego Feniksa. Życzę wszystkim przyjemnego czytania.
1. Prolog

**Witam wszystkich, po tej kilku tygodniowej przerwie, zastanawiałam się, czy w ogóle mam zacząć tę historię, ale dzięki małej radzie, postanowiłam to napisać. Mam kilka ciekawych pomysłów, które myślę, że wam się z podobają. Jeśli chodzi o aktualizacje będą one co kilka dni, ta historia będzie dłuższa od dwóch poprzednich, rozdziały będę się starać pisać dłuższe niż kiedyś i nie dam rady pisać, tak jak kiedyś, gdy zdarzało mi się napisać 3 lub 4 rozdziały dziennie. Jest to kolejna część z serii Mój Pomysł, więc jeśli ktoś jeszcze nie czytał, było by lepiej, gdyby jednak przeczytał, a teraz nie będę już dłużej zatrzymywać, życzę przyjemnego czytania.**

* * *

Kung Fu Panda 4 - Mój Pomysł

Napisane przez: lola3934

Rozdział 1

**Prolog **

Wiele milionów lat przed powstaniem Ziemi, w odległym o miliardy lat świetlnych wymiarze, w Dolinie Światła mieszkały Smoki, jeden z nich, gdy tylko stał się dorosły, postanowił opuścić dolinę i polecieć poza swój wymiar w daleki kosmos.

Leciał wiele milionów lat, w tym czasie powstało ciało niebieskie potocznie nazywane Ziemią, rozwinęły się na niej różne formy życia, takie jak węże, tygrysy i wiele innych, gdy Smok wreszcie dotarł do układu słonecznego, Ziemia była już całkiem rozwiniętą planetą. Gdy dotarł na Ziemię poznał węże i postanowił podarować i część swej ogromnej mocy, a mianowicie podarował im jad.

Następnie przez wiele lat podróżował po planecie, pewnego dnia znalazł Dolinę, w której mieszkały tygrysy, smok bardzo się z nimi zaprzyjaźnił i postanowił zostać z nimi na stałe, ale z biegiem lat, oddalony od źródła swojej mocy smok, stał się bardzo słaby, wiedział, że niebawem umrze, więc postanowił odwdzięczyć się tygrysom za ich gościnność i przywódcy stada ofiarował swoją moc, moc która w rękach, różnych gatunków zwierząt, przybiera postać innego żywiołu.

Powiernikiem mocy Smoka, był Południowy Chiński Tygrys, w jego rękach moc przybrała formę ognia, moc mógł odziedziczyć tylko pierworodny potomek, więc gdy w rodzinie przywódcy stada urodził się pierwszy syn, a po nim reszta rodzeństwa, wszyscy wiedzieli, że najstarszy syn odziedziczył tę moc.

I tak przez lata moc przechodziła z ojca na syna, z ojca na córkę, z matki na syna i z matki na córkę, więc gdy przywódczyni stada urodził się syn, wszyscy starali się najlepiej jak potrafią, by pomóc mu w rozwijaniu jego zdolności. Trenował od dziecka i gdy dorósł, stało się niby nic niezwykłego, bo poślubił miłość swojego życia i gdy po kilku latach urodziła im się pierwsza córka wszyscy się bardzo cieszyli, jednak córka przywódcy stada miała bardzo energiczny, drażliwy i dominujący charakter, więc gdy stała się dorosła i miała wybrać dla siebie męża, spośród mężczyzn z gatunku Południowego Chińskiego Tygrysa, nie spodobał jej się żaden mieszkaniec doliny, mimo że adoratorów nie brakowało, jednak ta tygrysica tak bardzo broniła się przed uczuciami, że uważała, że nikt jej się nie z podoba.

Po kilku latach, w trakcie których była zmuszana do małżeństwa, postanowiła opuścić Dolinę, która nazywała się Měnghǔ gǔ, wędrowała przez kilka lat, gdy natchnęła się na wioskę, w której mieszkały Białe Tygrysy, tam poznała wiele ciekawych osób, a w szczególności syna przywódcy wioski. Był sympatyczny, trochę rozpieszczony, na początku Południowa Chińska Tygrysica nie lubiła go, a wręcz drażnił ją do tego stopnia, że go nienawidziła, ale po pewnym czasie zaprzyjaźnili się, a po kilku latach, mimo że oboje bronili się przed uczuciami, w końcu stali się parą, a po kilku latach wzięli ślub, gdy tygrysica zaszła w ciąże postanowiła wrócić do swojej doliny, jednak jej mąż postanowił zostawić dla niej swoją wioskę i wyruszył wraz z nią.

Po kilku tygodniach dotarli do Doliny Měnghǔ gǔ, tygrysica o wszystkim co się wydarzyło przez te wszystkie lata musiała poinformować swojego ojca, jednak on nie był na nią zły, a wręcz przeciwnie cieszył się, że wyszła za mąż i że będzie mieć wnuka, gdy nadszedł dzień rozwiązania, przez dolinę przeszła panika, dziecko tygrysicy było Białym Tygrysem i nikt nie wiedział, czy córka tygrysicy odziedziczyła po niej moc, a jeśli tak to w jakiej postaci, jednak obawy wszystkich były zupełnie niepotrzebne i dziewczynka wykazywała oznaki posiadania mocy, po kolejnym roku tygrysica urodziła syna, który był Południowym Chińskim Tygrysem, a za kolejne dwa lata córkę, która tak jak brat była tego samego podgatunku co jej matka.

Po około pół roku od narodzin jej najmłodszej córki, Dolinę Měnghǔ gǔ zatakowały cztery bardzo potężne i bardzo trudne do pokonania lamparty i mimo że w między czasie, do Doliny pewnego razu przybył pewien żółw i nauczył ich sztuki kung fu i jak korzystać z energii Chi, nic im to nie pomogło, zostały pokonane wszystkie jeden po drugim, jednak tygrysica była sprytna i uratowała swoją najmłodszą córkę, natomiast jej mąż postanowił uratować najstarszą córkę i zabrał ją do swojej rodzinnej wioski.

Lamparty poszukiwały moc, którą podarował Tygrysom Smok, miały oni sposób, by przejąć tę moc i użyć jej do własnych celów, tygrysica próbowała z nimi walczyć, lecz wszystko na próżno, Lamparty pozbawiły ją jej mocy i mimo, że pomagali jej, jej czterej doradcy nauczyciele kung fu, uczniowie Oogway'a wszyscy zostali pokonani, a następnie uwięzieni.

W dolinie krążyła jednak legenda, że pewnego dnia reinkarnacja Smoka powróci do Doliny i uratuje ją, krążyły jednak pogłoski, że Oogway był wcieleniem Smoka, ale skoro Oogway nie żyje, w kim odrodził się Smok, albo raczej w jakiej mocy została przekazana energia Smoka i kto ją posiada, jest też inna teoria, która mówi, że nowym wcieleniem Smoka jest Smoczy Wojownik, który posiada niezwykłą moc, Bohaterskie Chi, a u jego boku jest ktoś kogo historia właśnie się zaczyna...

* * *

**I to jest już koniec prologu, liczę że osoby, które czytały poprzednie historie powrócą. Bardzo bym też chciała wiedzieć, czy wam się podobało, jak oceniacie tę historię, co myślicie o niej, więc bardzo proszę o opinie od każdego, kto przeczyta tę historię, liczę jednak, że będzie ktoś kto przeczyta tę historię po tej kilku tygodniowej przerwie, którą musicie mi wybaczyć, ale wiedzcie jedno cały czas myślałam o tej historii i czy ją napisać, mam nadzieję, że wam się podobało i jeśli są jakieś sugestie to proszę pisać w komentarzach lub do mnie na PM, dziękuję wszystkim i pozdrawiam.**

**Měnghǔ gǔ- Dolina Tygrysów **


	2. Dziedziczka mocy

**Witam wszystkich ponownie, dziękuję za komentarz i czytanie mojej historii cieszę się, że historia się podoba, kilka dni temu ktoś poruszył pewną kwestię, którą mogłam zrozumieć na dwa sposoby, 1: czy ta historia będzie kontynuowana, odpowiedź brzmi oczywiście, że tak, jestem takiego zdania i w wersji angielskiej już o tym pisałam, że jeśli już zaczęłam pisać historię to nie zostawię jej bez zakończenia, więc zamierzam doprowadzić tę historię do końca, 2: czy po tej historii mam zamiar napisać coś jeszcze, odpowiedź brzmi, że mam w planach napisanie czegoś na Hallowen, jestem w trakcie tłumaczenia Odrodzenie Mrocznego Feniksa na angielski i piszę jeszcze Crying for Comfort, która puki co, jest tylko po angielsku, a ja na razie nie mam czasu na przetłumaczenie jej na polski, jeśli ktoś czuje się na siłach i chce przeczytać to po angielsku, to zachęcam, tylko proszę o pozostawienie opinii, wtedy będę wiedzieć, czy warto ją przetłumaczyć, czy nie, jeśli chodzi o aktualizacje pisałam już, że nie będzie tak jak kiedyś, aktualizacje będą wtedy, gdy tylko będę mogła i jeśli niektórzy widzą moje komentarze lub odpowiadam na wiadomości, to czasami, ale nie zawsze piszę je telefonem, kiedyś próbowałam pisać też na telefonie, ale to mi jakoś nie bardzo pasuje, a teraz nie będę już dłużej zatrzymywać i życzę przyjemnego czytania.**

* * *

Rozdział 2

**Dziedziczka mocy**

Ulicami pewnej wsi o wschodzie słońca szła pewna dziewczyna, była to przedstawicielka gatunku Białego Tygrysa, na imię jej było Diana. Diana jest zwykłą dziewczyną pracującą w herbaciarni swojego ojca, konkretnie to jej przybranego ojca, ale ona o tym nie wie, mieszkają, w wiosce Białych Tygrysów, wioska nazywa się Złote Słońce.

O tak wczesnej godzinie nikogo jeszcze na ulicach, nie można spotkać, jednak można zobaczyć, z jakiego powodu wieś ma taką, a nie inną nazwę. Diana uwielbia obserwować jak wschodzące słońce, sprawia, że wieś wygląda, jakby była ze złota, gdy proces się kończy Diana jak zwykle wraca do swoich obowiązków.

Weszła do herbaciarni, jej ojciec również już nie spał, przywitał się z nią, mówiąc dzień dobry kochanie, ona odpowiedziała na to, cześć tato, woda na herbatę już gotowa, on odpowiedział jej, oczywiście i wskazał na czajnik. Musieli przekręcić na drzwiach etykietę z "zamknięte" na "otwarte", by klienci wiedzieli, że już można wypić pyszną, ciepłą herbatę, w wybranym przez klienta smaku.

Gdy tylko przyszedł do nich pierwszy klient, Diana jako kelnerka natychmiast do niego podeszła, by dowiedzieć się jakiej herbaty oczekuje, w dodatku, w herbaciarni można było nie tylko wypić herbatę, ale również zjeść ciasteczka w kilku różnych smakach do wyboru.

Diana: Dzień dobry, w czym mogę służyć?

Klient: Dzień dobry, proszę mi przynieść herbatę jaśminową z miodem i ciastka miodowe.

Diana: Ciastka miodowe i herbata z miodem, czy aby nie za słodko panie Bái-Li.

Bái-Li: Nie Diano, przekaż tacie zamówienie i nie komentuj.

Diana: No jasne.

Następnie Diana udała się do kuchni, by poinformować tatę o zamówieniu, robiła tak, aż do swojej przerwy, która następuje o dwunastej, jednak do tego czasu zbierała zamówienia lub roznosiła herbaty i ciastka różnym tygrysom ze wsi, gdy tylko miała chwilę odpoczynku spoglądała przez okno, na swoje ulubione jezioro. Diana bardzo lubiła pływać, jak na kogoś z rodziny kotów to było bardzo rzadkie, na przykładzie Tygrysicy, która nie bardzo przepada za pływaniem i w ogóle wodą, ale Diana była inna, lecz była jedna rzecz, której Diana nie lubiła, mianowicie chodzi o kung fu, z którym Diana nie chciała mieć nic wspólnego i nie zamierzała tego zmieniać.

W wiosce było kilku mistrzów kung fu, jednak chętnych do nauki nie było wielu, większość nie trenowała z powodu braku czasu, inni z powodu braku umiejętności i jedyna we wsi, czyli Diana z powodu swojej prawie, że nienawiści do kung fu, było to z powodowane powracającymi do niej koszmarami, w swoich koszmarach widziała grupę Chińskich Południowych Tygrysów, walczących z czterema Lampartami, używali oni kung fu i różnych innych metod, np. Chi lub bardzo charakterystycznej mocy ognia, jednak w każdym jej koszmarze jest tak samo tygrysy przegrywają i zostają pojmane, a ją zabiera z tamtąd biały tygrys, którego nigdy nie widziała jeszcze do tej pory w całej jej wsi.

Gdy tylko wybiła dwunasta, Diana natychmiast udała się nad jezioro, nazywało się ono jezioro Kryształowe, Diana po prostu je uwielbia, od kąd pamięta zawsze tam przychodziła w trakcie przerwy od pracy, jej przerwa była w południe, w najbardziej zaludnionej części dnia i jej ojciec nie ukrywał tego, że wolał by jednak, gdyby jego córka w godzinach szczytu była razem z nim w herbaciarni i pomagała mu, ale mimo wszystko wiedział jak bardzo lubi pływać i w ogóle przebywać nad tym jeziorem, więc nawet, gdy miał masę klientów, zgadzał się by Diana przez dwie godziny miała przerwę od pracy, zawsze zabierała zapasowe ubranie na przebranie i ruszała nad jezioro, nie było to daleko od ich herbaciarni, więc zarówno ona jak i jej ojciec wiedzieli, co jest w herbaciarni, czy nad jeziorem.

Gdy tylko Diana dotarła do jeziora, natychmiast wskoczyła do wody i pływała. Zawsze czuła bliską więź z wodą i stworzeniami, które ją zamieszkiwały, gdy minęły dwie godziny Diana zaczęła przygotowywać się do powrotu, do herbaciarni, pozbyła się swojego przemoczonego ubrania, zaczęła wycierać się, w ręcznik, który również ze sobą zabrała, następnie założyła na siebie jasne fioletowe spodnie i błękitną kamizelkę z wzorem winorośli, podobnym do tego co na czerwonej kamizelce Tygrysicy, włożyła z powrotem na swoje nogi jej sandały, które były dopasowane w taki sposób jak u większości mieszkańców Chin.

Przebrana i sucha była już gotowa, by wrócić na swoje stanowisko pracy, szła ulicami tym razem bardzo zatłoczonej wsi, po kilku minutach dotarła do herbaciarni, weszła do strasznie zatłoczonego pomieszczenia, gdzie brakowało miejsc do siedzenie, a jej tata biegał tam i z powrotem, próbując opanować sytuację. Diana natychmiast założyła swój fartuch i zaczęła pytać klientów o zamówienia, notując imię i zamówienie klienta w swoim notesie, by przy tak licznych klientach niczego nie pomylić, po trzech godzinach w końcu znów udało im się zapanować nad ich herbaciarnią i zostało już kilku klientów do obsłużenia, gdy sytuacja nie była już kryzysowa, Diana jak każdy kelner czy kelnerka, mogła spokojnie porozmawiać z niektórymi klientami, uwielbiała poprostu słuchać opowieści swoich klientów, a jeszcze bardziej opowiadać im swoje historie.

Diana w pewnym sensie czasami była taka jak Po, lubiła wiele mówić, była w pełni oddana swojej pasji, bezgranicznie kochała swojego ojca, a przede wszystkim miała tak samo lekki charakter jak on, często odpływała myślami i nie było osoby, której w trudnej sytuacji by nie pomogła, bądź wsparła dobrą, przyjacielską radą.

Gdy wybiła godzina dwudziesta, nadszedł w końcu czas na zamknięcie herbaciarni i zmianę etykiety z "otwarte" na "zamknięte", Diana robiła to z przyjemnością, zawsze zmieniała etykietę rano i wieczorem, należało to do jej niezliczonych obowiązków. Diana zawsze kładła się spać bardzo późno, np. o północy, z powodowane to było, iż Diana przed snem czytała rozmaite zwoje z przeróżnymi historiami, które najczęściej dotyczyły wody i jej mieszkańców, interesowały ją mityczne i legendarne stworzenia takie jak syreny, krakeny i inne morskie stwory, które nikomu nie były znane. Jednak Diana mimo, że zasypiała o dość późnych porach, jako jedyna w wiosce potrafiła wstać równo ze wschodem słońca, a nawet wcześniej, nigdy nie potrzebowała wiele snu, poza tym nie lubiła spać, iż wiele razy miała koszmary, które były tak realistyczne, jakby już kiedyś przeżyła coś podobnego.

Gdy tego wieczoru skończyła czytać historię o możliwości spotkania syreny, nad Morzem Indyjskim, było już około dwudziestej trzeciej, Diana zaczęła powoli robić się senna i w niecałe pół godziny zasnęła, jednak jej dzień nie do końca się skończyły, bo gdy Diana wchodzi do "świata snów" po raz kolejny miała bardzo dziwny sen.

**Sen Diany:**

Diana znalazła się na jednej z leśnych ścieżek, był środek nocy, wiedziała jednak jedno, że to nie był żaden z lasów, które otaczają Wioskę Złote Słońce. Przez pewien czas szła normalnie i nic nie było w tym dziwnego, jednak z biegiem czasu, gdy bardziej zapuszczała się w las, krajobraz otaczający ją zaczął się zmieniać. W pewnym momencie doszła do miejsca, w którym już wcześniej była, ale nie pamięta kiedy. Znalazła się na polanie, pośrodku był jakiś dom, ale gdy podeszła bliżej i próbowała otworzyć, drzwi były naprawdę solidnie zamknięte i nie było sposobu by je otworzyć.

Po kilku nie udanych próbach otworzenia drzwi, Diana w końcu się poddała, następnie postanowiła rozejrzeć się trochę po okolicy, widziała wiele kamieni roztoczonych po całej polanie, w pewnym momencie zobaczyła jezioro i postanowiła natychmiast tam pójść, jezioro było przepiękne, otoczone różnorodną wodną i lądową roślinnością, w okół były drzewa, atmosfera snu zaliczała się do takich, z których nie chce się budzić, ale w pewnym momencie to wszystko zaczęło się zmieniać, nie oczekiwanie zza drzew wyszła jakaś kobieta, po pewnym czasie Diana zobaczyła, że jest to Chińska Południowa Tygrysica, podeszła do Diany, następnie zaczęła mówić.

Nieznajoma: Nareszcie Cię znalazłam, musisz uważać na siebie, bo grozi Ci wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, trwa polowanie, którego ofiarą jesteś ty, jeśli chcesz przetrwać musisz nauczyć się walczyć i odkryć co tak naprawdę potrafisz, woda jest twoim sprzymierzeńcem, ale z tego powodu grozi Ci wielkie niebezpieczeństwo, ale zostawiłam Ci prezent, podejdź do kamienia pod wielką lipą i zajrzyj pod niego, a się przekonasz, ale najpierw użyj swojej mocy pokaż jak możesz ją wykorzystać.

Diana stała wryta w ziemię, nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, ale wiedziała jedno, że to co mówi ta kobieta to istna bzdura.

Diana: Nie wiem, o czym pani mówi, ja na pewno nie mam żadnej mocy.

Jednak w pewnym momencie, gdy Diana zaczęła gestykulować rękoma, zaczęła otaczać ją wodna aura, jej oczy świeciły jasno niebieskim kolorem, a dłonie wyglądały tak, jakby były z wody, gdy zobaczyła swoje odbicie, była przerażona, nie wiedziała co się dzieje z nią i w okół niej, kobieta podeszła do wielkiej lipy, zajrzała pod kamień, następnie coś spod niego wyjęła, Diana nie widziała co kobieta Tygrys trzyma w swoich dłoniach, następnie nieznajoma podeszła do Diany i założyła jej na szyję łańcuszek z wisiorkiem w kształcie serca, wisiorek był całkowicie zrobiony z szafiru, jednak w środku można było zobaczyć przepiękny wizerunek jasno zielonego Smoka, mogło się wydawać, że smok z wizerunku miał złote oczy. Osobie, która miała inny punkt widzenia niż Diana, mogło się jednak wydawać, że smok z wisiorka jest tak naprawdę szmaragdowy, jednak bez względu na punkt widzenia jedno było pewne, że wisiorek ma jakąś bardzo potężną moc.

Gdy nieznajoma założyła Dianie na szyję wisiorek, Diana zaczęła unosić się w powietrzu, miała w sobie ogromną moc, kilka minut, po tym jak Diana zaczęła unosić się w powietrzu przybyły cztery lamparty, zaczęli atakować Dianę, mimo, iż broniła się najlepiej jak tylko mogła pokonały ją, gdy w końcu zaczęła tracić przytomność, zaczęła się budzić.

**Powrót do rzeczywistości:**

Diana szybko zerwała się z łóżka i podbiegła do lustra, gdy zobaczyła swoje odbicie poczuła spokój, wszystko było w porządku, jej błękitne oczy nie świeciły, dłonie były normalne i nie miała na szyi żadnego wisiorka, jednak mimo, że już wcześniej miała sny o tych lampartach to jeszcze nigdy w żadnym ze swoich poprzednich snów nie musiała z nimi walczyć, zastanawiała się kim była ta kobieta i czy te wszystkie osoby z jej snów to tylko wytwór jej wyobraźni, czy jednak te osoby istnieją naprawdę, bo wszyscy, których widziała wyglądali tak znajomo jakby już kiedyś ich widziała. Była prawie piąta rano i Diana chciała wyjść na ulicę i zobaczyć jak słońce sprawia, że Wieś Złotego Słońca, przybiera na kilka minut swój złoty kolor, ale Diana tak bardzo się trzęsła, że ledwie mogła stać, więc postanowiła, że dzisiejszego dnia odpuści sobie ten widok, myślała co może oznaczać jej sen i co o tym wszystkim myśleć.

Kilka kilometrów od wioski znajduje się las, idąc ścieżką można bardzo łatwo znaleźć przepiękną polanę, polana otoczona jest wieloma drzewami, w tym miejscu, na terenie polany było ulubione miejsce spotkań pewnej Południowej Chińskiej Tygrysicy i jej ukochanego Białego Tygrysa, pod kamieniem, pod jednym z drzew, Tygrysica schowała bardzo cenny przedmiot, a mianowicie przepiękny i bardzo potężny naszyjnik, który odnaleźć będzie mogła lub mógł prawowity właściciel bądź właścicielka, jednak w noc koszmarów sennych Diany naszyjnik zaczął świecić, dając jednocześnie znak kilku niepożądanym osobom, które mogą sprowadzić, jeśli pozbawią Dianę jej niezwykłych zdolności i znajdą niezwykły naszyjnik, na cały wszechświat niewyobrażalną ciemność...

* * *

**To już koniec rozdziału drugiego, przepraszam, że trwało to, od pojawienia się pierwszego rozdziału, aż do teraz, ale gdy zaczęłam to pisać, zawsze brakowało mi czasu by to skończyć, w dodatku ładowarka do laptopa mi się zepsuła, a jak na złość mój telefon się całkowicie zepsuł, ale jestem w trakcie kupowania nowego telefonu, a ładowarkę do laptopa będę mieć jak tylko zostanie przysłana do sklepu, pisałam, że nie lubię pisać na telefonie, ale z perspektywy kilku dni, uznałam, że to nieprawda, napisałam na telefonie dwudziesty rozdział poprzedniej historii, ale wydaje mi się on, że nie jest dobry i dlatego nie chcę pisać rozdziałów za pomocą telefonu.**

**Dobra to dość wyjaśnień, teraz co do historii, różne fragmenty pisałam w różnych dniach, więc jak coś, to takie moje kolejne wyjaśnienie, powiedzcie jak wam się podoba nowa postać i myślałam nad moim stylem i w jednym z akapitów próbowałam nowy sposób wplatania dialogów ( przywitanie Diany z ojcem), chcę wiedzieć co o tym myślicie, liczę, że mi powiecie.**

**I oczywiście proszę o komentarze! **


	3. Od Ucznia do Prawdziwego Mistrza

**Witam wszystkich, puki co piszę na laptopie, ale bez ładowarki, nie wychodzi mi to na dobre, np. wczoraj próbowałam pisać i miałam już jakiś fragment tekstu, ale laptop wyłączył się, a tekst się nie zapisał.**

**Jedno co napisałam w tam tym nie zapisanym fragmencie było to, że historia cieszy się dużą czytelnością, za co dziękuję wszystkim czytelnikom, dlatego postanowiłam, że po zakończeniu tej historii, napiszę do niej kolejną część, a teraz nie będę już dłużej zatrzymywać i życzę wszystkim przyjemnego czytania.**

* * *

Rozdział 3

**Od Ucznia do Prawdziwego Mistrza**

Od pokonania feniksów minęło kilka miesięcy, w Dolinie Spokoju był początek marca, od tam tego czasu w wiosce i w Pałacu wszystko wróciło do normy, zwłaszcza wśród uczniów Mistrza Shifu, po tym jak przez kilka miesięcy pozwolił im trochę odpocząć i mniej trenować. Po ataku mrocznych feniksów, jednak ponownie zaczął narzucać im obowiązek treningu, a po wydarzeniach, które miały miejsce, przed atakiem feniksów, gdy Mistrz Uranos zaatakował, a on w tym czasie nie zauważył co się dzieje w Pałacu, Mistrz Shifu postanowił mniej medytować, zwłaszcza w Smoczej Grocie, jednak obecnie, gdy czwórka jego uczniów trenowała, bardzo intensywnie w sali treningowej, a pozostali dwoje urządzili sobie sesję sparingów, na dziedzińcu, przed salą treningową, Mistrz Shifu był w Smoczej Grocie i medytował.

Oczywiście tą dwójką jego uczniów są Po i Tygrysica, którzy od czasu, gdy nauczyli się kontrolować swoje Chi i ich wyjątkowe moce, trenowali na dziedzińcu, przed salą treningową, by przez przypadek komuś, z reszty Potężnej Piątki nie stała się krzywda, przez cały czas, gdy tylko Shifu szedł do Smoczej Groty, by medytować, oni robili to co kiedyś, czyli dobierali się w parę i walczyli między sobą, lecz teraz zawsze, zamiast zostać w sali treningowej, wychodzili na dziedziniec, jednak jednego nie wiedzieli, że Mistrz Shifu wie wszystko, o ich pojedynkach, w czasie treningu i że nie ma nic przeciwko temu.

Na dziedzińcu przed salą treningową, na środku placu stali na przeciwko siebie, w swoich pozycjach bojowych Po i Tygrysica, Po rozpoczął atak i jako pierwszy zaczął biec w kierunku Tygrysicy, próbując wymierzyć w nią kilka ciosów, jednak ona z wielką łatwością przewidziała, co on zrobi i uniknęła lub zablokowała wszystkie jego uderzenia, następnie widząc jego nie udane próby pokonania jej, zaczęła próbować trafić go z kilku rzutów bokserskich, celowała oczywiście w jego brzuch, jednak zapomniała, że ze względu na jego grubą warstwę ochronnego tłuszczu on nie czuje jej ciosów, on natomiast postanowił wykorzystać jej błąd i próbował użyć, swojego ciosu "wybicia przeciwnika", miał pomóc mu w tym jego brzuch, zrobił by to co na jednym z treningów z Małpą i to co w trakcie jednej z walk, ale Tygrysica z orientowała się, co on chce zrobić i gdy miał wykonać swoją technikę "wybicia przeciwnika", ona szybko i z gracją zrobiła salto w tył.

Po nie przewidział, że ona może zrobić coś takiego i ledwie utrzymał równowagę, jednak po chwili znów stanęli w swoich stanowiskach bojowych, obserwując się nawzajem, Po wykrzyknął do Tygrysicy radosnym głosem - Masz już dość kochanie? - ona szybko i z uśmiechem przebiegłości, przygotowując się do kolejnego ataku odpowiedziała mu - Oczywiście, że nie, chyba, że ty jesteś już zmęczony i chcesz, bym wygrała walkowerem. - on natomiast uśmiechnął się do niej i powiedział - Ja zmęczony, ty chyba żartujesz! - następnie zaczął biec w jej kierunku i próbował trafić ją jednym, ze swoich wymierzonych ciosów, ale bez skutecznie, każdy jego cios został albo zablokowany lub po prostu go uniknęła.

W pewnym momencie Po postanowił zamknąć oczy, próbował w ten sposób użyć swojej techniki równowagi, ale Tygrysica wiedziała, co on planuje, więc postanowiła zajść go od tyłu. Poruszała się w tak samo cichy sposób, co podczas przyjęcia, które opuściła w tak cichy sposób, że nikt tego nie zauważył, podeszła do niego i już miała wymierzyć serię ciosów, jednak Po przewidział, że ona może to zrobić, więc w pewnym momencie, szybko otworzył oczy, odwrócił się, następnie utworzył tarczę, za pomocą Bohaterskiego Chi, Tygrysica wymierzając cios została kompletnie zaskoczona, gdy uderzyła w tarczę, jednak po chwili szybko się otrząsnęła i postanowiła użyć swojej Ognistej Siły, jej pięści pokryły się ogniem, a po jednym uderzeniu tarcza Bohaterskiego Chi zniknęła.

W tej chwili oboje stanęli w swoich pozycjach bojowych, pięści Po otoczyły się złotym kolorem Bohaterskiego Chi i jasno niebieskim kolorem jego podstawowego Chi, Tygrysica natomiast obnażyła swoje pazury, które, tak jak i reszta jej dłoni pokryły się ogniem i czerwonym kolorem, jej zwykłego podstawowego Chi, następnie oboje, zaczęli rzucać, w siebie nawzajem, kulami energii, jednak oboje zręcznie unikali kul energetycznych, następnie Po postanowił wzbić się w powietrze i zrobić to, co w porcie Shena, tylko tym razem bez użycia kul armatnich, używając zamiast tego, jego Bohaterskiego Chi, gdy kula Bohaterskiego Chi leciała w kierunku Tygrysicy, ona postanowiła osłonić się tarczą, jednak Po również leciał w jej stronę, tworząc świecący złotą poświatą symbol Yin Yang, tarcza osłoniła ją przed kulą Bohaterskiego Chi, jednak Po przerwał tarczę, powalając ją na ziemię.

Leżał przez chwilę na niej, odwrócony twarzą do niej, patrzył w jej piękne i hipnotyzujące, bursztynowe oczy, ona jednak widząc jego rozkojarzenie, zauważyła cień szansy na wygraną i postanowiła oprzeć się temu, Po był już prawie zahipnotyzowany i zaczął powoli przybliżać swoje usta do jej ust, jednak ona w tym momencie zebrała wszystkie swoje siły i zrzuciła go z siebie, wyrzucając go jednocześnie na drugi koniec dziedzińca, Tygrysica wygrała, gdy Po nawet nie zauważył, kiedy i jak to zrobiła, jednak mimo swojej porażki wiedział, że ich walka była bardzo wyrównana.

Tygrysica podeszła do niego i pomogła mu wstać, on uznał, że to co zrobiła było nie fair - Wiesz, że to było oszustwo, to co zrobiłaś. - ona na to - Jakie oszustwo, po prostu wykorzystałam nie uwagę przeciwnika, na swoją korzyść, gdybyś bardziej koncentrował się na walce, byś wygrał, musisz po prostu zapamiętać, że w trakcie walki nigdy nie kierujemy się uczuciami i kontrolujemy swoje ciało, przed takimi czynnościami jak na przykład całowanie. - Taak, łatwo Ci mówić, ty zawsze tak robisz, nawet gdy nie walczysz. Po chłodno jej odpowiedział, - Wiesz co lepiej skończmy z tym i wracajmy do sali treningowej. - zaproponowała Tygrysica, czuła się trochę dotknięta przez słowa Po, tak jak wtedy, gdy powiedział na statku, Taka twarda, że nic nie czujesz!? Po z łagodnością w głosie powiedział, - Jasne, w porządku, wiesz co, może kiedyś nadejdzie taki dzień, że w końcu wygram i z tobą. - w tej chwili byli już na schodach prowadzących do sali treningowej, gdy usłyszeli jeden z nietypowych dzwonków, a mianowicie dzwonek, który oznajmiał, że Mistrz Shifu wzywa kogoś do Smoczej Groty.

Zwykle, w ten sposób Mistrz wzywał do siebie Po, jednak tym razem dzwonek zabrzmiał dwa razy, co znaczy, że Mistrz Shifu wzywa do siebie dwójkę swoich uczniów, ale kogo, jednak po chwili przyleciał Zeng i poinformował ich o wszystkim mówiąc, - Mistrz Shifu wzywa Smoczego Wojownika i Ciebie mistrzyni Tygrysico. - Tygrysica zastanawiając się, o co chodzi tym razem zapytała - Jak to mnie i dlaczego nas razem, a nie każde z osobna, tak jak kiedyś? - Zeng nie mając kompletnie pojęcia, o co, w tym wszystkim chodzi, szybko dodał, - Nie wiem, ale to jest bardzo pilne i macie natychmiast udać się do Smoczej Groty. - oni skinęli głowami i natychmiast ruszyli w kierunku Smoczej Groty, zastanawiając się, co Shifu ma im tym razem ważnego do przekazania, jednak najbardziej przerażała ich myśl, że tym razem nie chodzi o kung fu, tylko o ich związek, w głębi duszy mieli, jednak nadzieję, że to nie o to chodzi, tylko o coś innego, przecież Mistrz Shifu sam powiedział, że mogą robić, co chcą, ale oczywiście w granicach rozsądku, po kilkunastu minutach wreszcie dotarli do Smoczej Groty, gdzie wszystko miało się wyjaśnić.

Tymczasem Mistrz Shifu stał dumnie na zewnątrz jaskini znajdującej się w Smoczej Grocie, ubrany w swoją zwykłą, codzienną szatę, przepasany zieloną szarfą, oznaczającą, że jest Najwyższym Mistrzem Jadeitowego Pałacu. Obserwował właśnie ścieżkę, która prowadzi z Pałacu do Smoczej Groty, myślał o dwójce swoich najlepszych uczniów, chociaż w tej chwili, mógł chyba już po raz ostatni myśleć o nich w taki sposób, czyli w sensie uczniów, bo właśnie dziś, był wyjątkowy dzień, miał dla nich wspaniałą wiadomość i niespodziankę, a właściwie to kilka niespodzianek, był dumny ze swoich uczniów, wiedział, że oboje przeszli długą drogę, w dodatku, odkąd są parą, jeszcze ani razu go nie zawiedli, dał im czas na poukładanie spraw związanych z ich związkiem, dlatego pozwolił im przez kilka miesięcy, na odpuszczenie treningu, ale teraz po walce, musiał przypomnieć im pewne zasady, których przestrzegali, zwłaszcza jedną, czyli zasadę "zdrowego rozsądku", w dodatku wytłumaczył im dokładnie, co to jest i znaczy, zdrowy rozsądek, ale oni nigdy go nie zawiedli. W pewnym momencie dogłębne zamyślenie Mistrza Shifu przerwał donośny okrzyk - Mistrzu Shifu, już jesteśmy, czy coś się stało? - wykrzyczał z dalszej odległości Po, obok, którego oczywiście była Tygrysica, ale zachowywała się z powagą i szacunkiem dla swojego Mistrza.

Shifu uśmiechnął się do nich, następnie zaczął mówić - Moi drodzy uczniowie, pewnie zastanawiacie się, z jakiego powodu was wezwałem, otóż wiele razy zapewne, wiele już osób tytułowało was mistrzami, ale liczę, że tak naprawdę, nie wczuwaliście się w taką rolę, ponieważ Mistrzem można nazwać kogoś, kto osiągnął równowagę, zna wiele niebezpiecznych technik kung fu, kontroluje w pełni swoje Chi i wie jak go używać, taka osoba może już być tytułowana mianem Mistrza, ale jeszcze, nim nie jest, by ktoś stał się Prawdziwym Mistrzem musi jeszcze zostać uznany przez jednego, z Prawdziwych Mistrzów, czyli osoby, które spełniają wszystkie te wymogi i zostali uznani już przez Prawdziwego Mistrza, przykładem Prawdziwego Mistrza jestem ja, osiągnąłem równowagę, kontroluję i potrafię użyć, swoje Chi, znam wszystkie techniki kung fu i zostałem uznany przez Prawdziwego Mistrza, pewnie myślicie, że Mistrzem, który mnie uznał był Mistrz Oogway, ale tak naprawdę równowagę osiągnąłem, po śmierci Mistrza Oogway, Mistrzem, który uznał, że jestem godny tego tytułu był Mistrz Chao, który kilka miesięcy po śmierci Oogway, przysłał mi list, w którym uznał mnie jako Prawdziwego Mistrza, ponieważ Prawdziwy Mistrz nie jest już uczniem tylko nauczycielem i może się od niego nauczyć zarówno każdy jego uczeń, jak i inni Mistrzowie. - Shifu skończył swoją przemowę, a Po i Tygrysica byli równocześnie pod wrażeniem tego co powiedział im Shifu, ale jednocześnie zastanawiali się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, oni zawsze myśleli, że już są Prawdziwymi Mistrzami i że Shifu był Prawdziwym Mistrzem tak długo jak ich trenował, a nie od czasu śmierci Oogway.

W końcu Tygrysica postanowiła po prostu zapytać swojego Mistrza, co chce przez to powiedzieć - Mistrzu Shifu, ja rozumiem to co, przed chwilą powiedziałeś, ale zastanawiam się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, zawsze sądziłam, że już jestem Mistrzynią, ale teraz okazuje się, że jednak nie, później twoja historia, nie zrozum mnie źle, ale to wszystko wydaje mi się bardzo dziwne i skomplikowane, w dodatku zastanawiam się dlaczego nam, to wszystko opowiedziałeś, w pierwszej chwili pomyślałam, że mówisz nam to wszystko, po to byśmy zachowywali się skromniej, ale już sama nie wiem, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. - Tygrysica skończyła mówić, czując jednocześnie wielkie skołowanie, jednak Mistrz Shifu zrozumiał jej niepokój i zaczął wyjaśniać im, co jest celem, jego spotkania z nimi - Rozumiem wasze, zaskoczenie i zdziwienie, całą tą sytuacją i dodam, że nie chodzi mi o to, byście zachowywali większą skromność, chcę powiedzieć, że skoro jestem Prawdziwym Mistrzem, a wasza dwójka, w ciągu ostatnich kilku lat osiągnęła równowagę, panuje nad swoim Chi i nie tylko swoim Chi, ale i waszymi wyjątkowymi zdolnościami i znacie wiele potężnych technik kung fu, postanowiłem, że od dzisiejszego dnia, już nie jesteście moimi uczniami, ponieważ jesteście gotowi, by uczyć innych, zwłaszcza, że już widziałem jak, kiedyś próbowaliście kogoś czegoś nauczyć, jeśli chodzi o kung fu i dlatego teraz i oficjalnie uznaję was jako Prawdziwych Mistrzów, Mistrzu Po, Mistrzyni Tygrysico, od dzisiejszego dnia nie jesteście już uczniami, a skoro tak, trening nie jest już waszym obowiązkiem, choć było, by to jednak wskazane, byście jednak co jakiś czas, podjęli się treningu, by dawać przykład reszcie Piątki i waszym uczniom, których będziecie mogli zacząć szkolić, gdy tylko zechcecie, będą to osoby, które zgłoszą swoją chęć treningu pod waszym okiem i których uznacie za godnych, by mogli być waszymi uczniami. - Shifu skończył swoje wyjaśnienia, a Po i Tygrysica byli całkowicie zaskoczeni, tym co właśnie do nich powiedział, Po praktycznie skakał wręcz z radości, pompując przy tym pięścią, jednak Tygrysica stała, w kompletnym szoku, z szeroko otwartymi oczami i ustami, nie mogąc znaleźć żadnego odpowiedniego słowa.

W końcu, po kilku minutach radosnego uniesienia Po, Po postanowił podziękować swojemu Mistrzowi, za tak wielkie uznanie i wiarę w niego, bo na początku trudno było uwierzyć, że gruby, niezdarny, zwiotczały panda, może stać się Smoczym Wojownikiem, jednak teraz Mistrz Shifu nazwał go Mistrzem, było to dla niego podwójnie miłe, ponieważ, po jego zwycięskiej walce z Tai Lungiem, w ten sam sposób uhonorowała go Tygrysica uznając go jednocześnie jako jednego z nich, czyli członka ich tak zwanej paczki, słysząc te słowa od niej, nawet nie wiedząc, czym tak naprawdę jest jego wielkie uwielbienie do niej, że tak naprawdę to miłość, dzięki, której pokochał kung fu i chciał zobaczyć Smoczego Wojownika, którym miał nadzieję, że zostanie Tygrysica i nie spodziewał się, że gdy wszystko będzie szło tak źle i nie będzie mógł wejść do środka, że gdy tylko usłyszy jej imię, wpadnie na pomysł, by użyć te sztuczne ognie i przez przypadek wyląduje na środku areny i zostanie wybrany na Smoczego Wojownika, ale teraz słysząc te słowa od Mistrza Shifu, Po czuł wręcz zaszczyt, zwłaszcza, że od czasu, gdy jest z Tygrysicą, takie uznanie przez jej adoptowanego ojca, mimo, że oboje nie myślą tak, o sobie, zwłaszcza Shifu o Tygrysicy, w sensie córki, chociaż Po tak naprawdę nie wie, kim dla Shifu jest Tygrysica i dla Tygrysicy jest Shifu, dlatego zaczął mówić - Mistrzu, nawet nie wie Mistrz jak się cieszę, że Mistrz uznał mnie, bycia godnym utytułowania tytułem Prawdziwego Mistrza, jestem naprawdę zaskoczony i jedno co mogę powiedzieć to, to, że bez Ciebie Mistrzu nigdy nie zaszedł bym, aż tak daleko, naprawdę z Mistrza jest spoko gość. - Shifu uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia, zwłaszcza zważywszy, że Po wysławia się w równie interesujący sposób co Oogway, ale styl Oogway, a styl Po, to dwa różne światy, Shifu wiedział, że w języku Po te słowa to komplement, jednak, gdy zobaczył, że Po już się uspokoił i nie skacze już z radości, zerknął kontem oka na Tygrysicę, która swoją radość pokazała w dość dziwny sposób.

Tygrysica po prostu usiadła, trzymała się za głowę, cały czas nie mogła uwierzyć, w to co powiedział jej Mistrz. Shifu i Po, podeszli do niej, by sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku, Po odezwał się pierwszy - Tygrysico, czy wszystko ok, wyglądasz na trochę skołowaną? - Shifu następnie dodał - Tygrysico, nie cieszysz się z tak zaszczytnego uhonorowania? - Tygrysica jednak przez chwilę milczała, w końcu tego dnia prawie dostała to, czego chciała, od czasu gdy zaczęła trenować kung fu, Shifu uhonorował ją, mogła powiedzieć, że w jego głosie była duma, coś o czym marzyła od bardzo dawna. Po chwili wstała i odpowiedziała - Mistrzu, oczywiście, że jestem zadowolona, z tak zaszczytnego utytułowania, ale po prostu muszę w to wszystko najpierw uwierzyć, bo wiele razy miałam już podobne sny i Po oczywiście, że wszystko jest w porządku, nic mi nie jest, to po prostu duża zmiana. - Po podszedł do niej, pocałował ją, następnie powiedział - Rozumiem kochanie, dla mnie to też jest spory szok i wielka zmiana. - Tygrysica uśmiechnęła się i również pocałowała go, dziękując w ten sposób, za słowa zrozumienia i dodanie jej sił i odwagi, by mogła stawić czoła swoim nowym obowiązkom, a raczej by mogli razem stawić czoła ich nowym obowiązkom. Ich kilku minutowy pocałunek przerwał Mistrz Shifu, na którego, w tej chwili w ogóle nie zwracali uwagi i o którym całkowicie zapomnieli, podszedł do nich i widząc, że zmiany przyjęli lepiej, niż się spodziewał, poza tym miał dla nich, kolejną informację i nową niespodziankę.

Następnie Shifu zaczął mówić - Po, Tygrysico, cieszę się, że moje uhonorowanie was, podoba się wam, ale to jeszcze nie koniec niespodzianek, ale, by dowiedzieć się więcej musicie wrócić, razem zemną do Jadeitowego Pałacu, poza tym lepiej jak sami to zobaczycie, bo jeśli wam powiem to możecie nie bardzo zrozumieć lub po prostu nie uwierzyć, w to. - Po i Tygrysica skinęli głowami na znak, że rozumieją, jednocześnie mówiąc - Oczywiście Mistrzu. - Następnie powoli zaczęli wracać do Jadeitowego Pałacu, Mistrz Shifu szedł pierwszy, a tuż za nim, odrobinę wolniej niż zwykle, a tak właściwie to tylko Tygrysica, bo Po szedł swoim dawnym tempem, idąc razem i trzymając się za ręce, rozmawiali między sobą, - Wiesz Tygrysico, nie sądziłem, że wciągu kilku lat, od niezdarnego, tłustego i lekko śmierdzącego pandy, kelnerującego, w restauracji swojego ojca, w pewnym momencie, zostanę wybrany na Smoczego Wojownika, a po niecałych czterech latach zostanę uznany za Prawdziwego Mistrza, to jest takie niewiarygodne i niezwykle mocarne, a ty co, o tym wszystkim myślisz, co? - Po pytał o opinię Tygrysicę, jednocześnie nie mogąc uwierzyć, w to co wydarzyło się niecałe półgodziny temu, Tygrysica uśmiechnęła się, gdy usłyszała, że Po powiedział, że jest lekko śmierdzącym pandą, zwłaszcza, że od czasu, gdy stał się Smoczym Wojownikiem, jego higiena osobista, w pewnym sensie, znacząco się poprawiła, Tygrysica nadal również będąc jeszcze w szoku, odpowiedziała - Po, rzeczywiście to jest mocarne, wiesz zastanawiam się jak wyobrażasz sobie przyszłość, za kolejne cztery lata i co masz zamiar robić? - Po odpowiedział na to, równocześnie był zdziwiony tym pytaniem, - Tygrysico, nie wiem, co będę robił za kolejne cztery lata, ale jedno wiem na pewno, że co kolwiek to będzie, będę to robił z tobą. - Tygrysica uśmiechnęła się, a po chwili oboje zorientowali się, że są już w Pałacu.

Mistrz Shifu zaczął, prowadzić ich w kierunku swojego pokoju, który znajdował się, w mieszkalnej części Jadeitowego Pałacu, Po i Tygrysica wiedzieli o tej części Pałacu najmniej, Po w tej części był może kilkanaście razy, a Tygrysica była tam może więcej niż trzydzieści razy, zważywszy na to, że w większości pomieszczeń przebywają praktycznie codziennie. Wiedzieli jednak, że na przeciwko pokoju Mistrza Shifu, znajduje się dawny pokój Mistrza Oogway, oboje myśleli, że to co, chce im pokazać Mistrz Shifu, znajduje się właśnie w pokoju Mistrza Oogway, ale jednak nie mieli racji, ponieważ, gdy dotarli Mistrz Shifu zaczął kolejną przemowę, - Mistrzu Po i Mistrzyni Tygrysico, pewnie zastanawiacie się, dlaczego was zabrałem, do tej konkretnej części Jadeitowego Pałacu, otóż jest to część mieszkalna, uczniowie zwykle zamieszkują osobny budynek, czyli barak studencki, jednak wy już nie jesteście uczniami i pozostali powinni jednak to zauważyć, dlatego postanowiłem dać wam pokój, w części mieszkalnej Pałacu. - Shifu skończył mówić, Po i Tygrysica byli już po raz któryś z rzędu, tego dnia, zaskoczeni tym, co powiedział im Shifu, jednak Po podchwycił jeden fragment przemowy Shifu, a mianowicie Mistrz Shifu powiedział im, że ma dla nich pokój, ale z tego, co powiedział im Mistrz Shifu, wywnioskował, że pokój jest jeden, czyli będą dzielić jeden pokój, są parą, ale to jak na Mistrza Shifu, jest zbyt lekko myślne i mało poważne i nawet jeśli już kilka razy widział, jak Mistrz Shifu zachowywał się niepoważnie, to było naprawdę bardzo dawno i rzadko kiedy mógł coś takiego zobaczyć, więc postanowił upewnić się, co Shifu ma na myśli i zapytał go, - Mistrzu Shifu, powiedział Mistrz, że ma dla nas pokój, ale, że w sensie jeden wspólny, czy dwa osobne? - Po skończył swoje pytanie, jednocześnie lekko się czerwieniąc i zdając sprawę, że to mogło, być zrozumiane przez Shifu, jak i również Tygrysicę, w dość niecodziennym kontekście, na to Shifu wyjaśnił wszystko Po, jednocześnie odpowiadając na kłopotliwe pytanie Smoczego Wojownika, - Po, gdybym dał wam jeden wspólny pokój, to był bym niepoważny, ponieważ mogli byście, w pewnym momencie przestać, przestrzeganie "zasady zdrowego rozsądku" i na przykład, zaczęli byście realizować swoje plany, które już zdarzyło mi się usłyszeć. - Tygrysica spojrzała z lekkim uśmieszkiem na pandę, następnie powiedziała, - Oczywiście, przecież to byłoby bardzo nie rozsądne, ale od kiedy w części mieszkalnej pałacu znajdują się trzy pokoje, zakładam, że jedno z nas zamieszka w pokoju Mistrza Oogway, ale drugie, gdzie, przecież w tej części Pałacu są tylko dwa pokoje. - Tygrysica zakończyła swoją uwagę.

Mistrz Shifu, wszedł w głąb korytarza, następnie zaczął wyjaśniać, - Mam dla was dwa pokoje, ale nikt nie będzie zamieszkiwał pokoju Mistrza Oogway, jest to święte miejsce i nikt nie ma prawa naruszać świętości i porządku tego miejsca, jednak Tygrysica dobrze zauważyła i faktycznie, do niedawna, w części mieszkalnej Pałacu były tylko dwa pokoje, ale dwa miesiące temu, w tajemnicy przed waszą dwójką, pracownicy Pałacu i kilku innych budowlańców, dokonali generalnego remontu, tym samym, ponosząc oczywiście własne koszty za wszystko, postanowiłem podarować wam, w ramach prezentu, za wszystkie wasze dotychczasowe osiągnięcia, dwa wyposażone, w bardzo wygodny, poręczny i komfortowy sposób, pokoje, które możecie urządzić tak jak tylko sobie zaplanujecie. - następnie zaczął prowadzić ich, coraz bardziej wzdłuż korytarza, gdy stanęli przed jego pokojem, wskazał rękoma, na dwa nowo wybudowane pokoje.

Już na wstępie, mogli zobaczyć, że drzwi, do ich nowych pokoi są zupełnie inne, niż drzwi do pokoju Mistrza Shifu, były bardzo eleganckie i wyglądały na drogie, następnie Mistrz Shifu, otworzył drzwi, najpierw do pokoju, który mieścił się obok, pokoju Mistrza Shifu, następnie otworzył drzwi do drugiego pokoju, po środku każdego z pokoi stało łóżko, ale materac wykonany był, z trwalszego materiału, dzięki czemu materac Po, nie będzie już się wyginał od nadmiaru jego wagi, na każdym łóżku znajdowały się po trzy poduszki, które były większe i wydawały się bardziej wygodne, obok każdego łóżka po lewej stronie stała komoda, w prawej części każdego pokoju, Mistrz kazał swoim pracownikom ulokować szafę, która można powiedzieć, że była całkiem spora, natomiast w lewej części pokoju, na ścianie powieszono kilka półek, by mogli postawić tam coś co warto pokazać, na przykład Po mógł, ulokować na którejś półce swój Smoczy Zwój, który był symbolem, wiary w siebie Po i nadawał mu tytuł Smoczego Wojownika, obrońcy Doliny, Chin, a nawet Świata, tytuł który zostanie unieważniony, w momencie, gdy Smoczy Wojownik sam z niego zrezygnuje lub poślubi kogoś, kogo kocha bardziej niż swój tytuł, ale na obecną chwilę daje Smoczemu Wojownikowi jakiś rodzaj władzy. Pokoje zbudowane były, w podobnym stylu, co pokoje, w Granatowym Pałacu, tylko, że ściany było koloru jadeitowego, Po i Tygrysica weszli do swoich pokoi i doznali kolejnego szoku, zwłaszcza, że wyposażenie i wygląd pokoi, sprawiał wrażenie bardzo drogich, a Mistrz Shifu powiedział, że za wszystko zapłacił sam i że to jest jego prezent, za ich dotychczasowe osiągnięcia. Następnie Mistrz Shifu, widząc, że jego byli uczniowie, po raz kolejny, są w lekkim szoku, zaczął wypytywać się, czy wszystko im się podoba - Po, Tygrysico, więc zobaczyliście swoje nowe pokoje, powiedzcie jak wam się podobają i czy macie jakieś uwagi, jeśli czegoś brakuje w waszych pokojach, powiedzcie, to jest prezent i jeśli potrzebujecie coś jeszcze, mogę zawsze poprawić jakość mojego prezentu. - oświadczył Shifu, jednak Po stwierdził, że jego pokój jest super i na razie niczego mu nie potrzeba - Pokój jest mocarny i taki super, na razie jest wszystko czego potrzebuję, ale dzięki za troskę Mistrzu. - Tygrysica natomiast zawsze była przyzwyczajona, do skromnego życia i uznała, że nawet to co już jest w jej pokoju, jest zbędne, ale podziękowała swojemu Mistrzowi mówiąc, - Mistrzu, pokój już jest idealny, o niczym innym nie marzyłam, dziękuję. - gdy Shifu wiedział już, że Po i Tygrysicy, ich nowe pokoje się podobają, postanowił omówić ostatnią i chyba najważniejszą część ich spotkania.

Shifu powoli zaczął iść, w kierunku Sali Bohaterów, gdy tylko Po i Tygrysica to zauważyli, natychmiast zaczęli iść za nim, gdy dotarli do Sali Bohaterów, Mistrz Shifu zaczął ich instruować, co będą robić, w najbliższym czasie, - Dobrze, więc pokazałem wam, wasze nowe pokoje, teraz musimy jednak przejść do najważniejszej części naszego spotkania, mianowicie, od jutrzejszego dnia, będziecie szkolić swoich przyjaciół, czyli czterech pozostałych członków Piątki, są już w dość dużym stopniu przeszkoleni, więc jakby coś miało pójść nie, tak, z pewnością, będzie wam łatwiej coś im pokazać, zwłaszcza, że macie wiele ciekawych technik, które możecie pokazać. - Po i Tygrysica, można powiedzieć, że byli zadowoleni, z faktu, że będą szkolić resztę Piątki, jednak był jeden mały problem, nie mieli bladego pojęcia, co pokażą reszcie, w dodatku byli trochę przerażeni, że jeśli popełnią jakiś błąd, to reszta Piątki, a zwłaszcza Małpa, po prostu ich wyśmieją, oboje skinęli głowami, na znak, że rozumieją, następnie Mistrz Shifu powiedział, - Wspaniale, a teraz przekażcie reszcie, wszystkie wiadomości. - Po i Tygrysica, natychmiast chórem odpowiedzieli, - Oczywiście Mistrzu Shifu. - następnie udali się do Sali Treningowej, by znaleźć i poinformować swoich przyjaciół, o wszystkim, co przekazał im Mistrz Shifu.

* * *

**Tak, więc to już koniec trzeciego rozdziału, muszę powiedzieć, że próbowałam napisać ten rozdział w poniedziałek, jednak laptop był bez ładowarki, później kolejną próbę podjęłam w środę, gdy pożyczyłam ładowarkę, ale na szczęście w czwartek ładowarka pojawiła się w sklepie i teraz moje aktualizacje się poprawią. Liczę, że rozdział wszystkim się podoba, nie wiem jak jest pomiędzy stopniami Uczeń, Mistrz, ale to jest mój kolejny pomysł, więc zaczęłam go realizować. Powiedzcie jak wam się podoba, liczę na jakieś**** opinie, zwłaszcza, że postanowiłam pisać tę historię w zupełnie nowym stylu i nie wiem jak mi to wychodzi, mam też jedno pytanie dotyczące długości rozdziałów, ten rozdział ma ponad 4000 słów, jestem wstanie pisać jeszcze dłuższe rozdziały, ale powiedzcie, czy wolicie dłuższe rozdziały, czy takie jak kiedyś, jedno co mogę powiedzieć to, to, że wolę jednak pisać i czytać dłuższe rozdziały, ostatnio czytałam historie, w których ilość słów sięga nawet ponad 10 000 i w czasie gdy była przerwa pomiędzy historiami przeczytałam 520 stronicową książkę, uważam, że dłuższe rozdziały łatwiej się czyta, ale to moje zdanie, mam nadzieję, że ktoś powie co woli, na razie będę pisać długie rozdziały. Dziękuję wszystkim czytającym i pozdrawiam.**

**I jeszcze jedno, ostatnio pisałam, że mam w planach napisanie czegoś na Hallowen, ale nie wyrobiłam się z czasem i myślę, że pisanie takiej historii, po Hallowen, po prostu nie ma sensu, więc postanowiłam, że przetłumaczę Crying for comfort - Płacząc dla wygody. **


	4. Wyjątkowy Dzień

**Witam wszystkich ponownie, wiem, że niektórzy czekają cierpliwie na ten rozdział, więc jestem i mam czwarty rozdział do historii, muszę powiedzieć jednak, że nie wiem dlaczego, ale ten rozdział wydaje mi się trudny, ale podsumowanie zrobię na końcu, wiem, że mówiłam, że gdy tylko będę mieć ładowarkę aktualizacje przyspieszą, ale ostatnio miałam masę zajęć i skończyłam Crying for comfort, ale myślę, że jak tylko skończę tłumaczenie Odrodzenie Mrocznego Feniksa na angielski to wszystko będzie szło znacznie szybciej i postanowiłam, że już nigdy nie będę pisać równocześnie trzech historii, zwłaszcza, że specjalnie zrobiłam przerwę, by nie mieszać charakterów postaci jednej historii z drugą i powinnam się tego trzymać, ale nic, cóż nie będę już dłużej zatrzymywać i życzę wszystkim miłego czytania.**

* * *

Rozdział 4

**Wyjątkowy Dzień**

Po dziesięciu minutach, Po i Tygrysica z powrotem dotarli na schody sali treningowej, w pewnym momencie Tygrysica zatrzymała się i zaczęła mówić, - Po, wiesz co im powiedzieć, bo przecież takie informacje mogą być różnie odebrane, jedni mogą się ucieszyć, drudzy mogą przyjąć to z obojętnością, a jeszcze inni mogą zareagować z zazdrością, musimy dobrze dobrać słowa, jeśli chcemy by pozostali przyjęli to z radością lub powagą. - stwierdziła zmartwiona Tygrysica, - Masz rację, ale jeśli przedstawimy im to w taki sam sposób jak Mistrz Shifu, to wszyscy powinni się raczej ucieszyć, poza tym pamiętaj, że dziś jest wyjątkowy dzień. - powiedział dumnym głosem Po, Tygrysica zastanawiając się, o co mu chodzi, z tym wyjątkowym dniem, następnie odpowiedziała - Tak, zrobimy to w taki sam sposób jak Shifu i pamiętam, że dziś jest wyjątkowy dzień, powtarzasz to, od samego rana, to wygląda tak, jakbyś wiedział co się dziś wydarzy. - Nie, nic nie wiedziałem o planach Mistrza Shifu, po prostu obudziłem się i poczułem, że dziś jest wyjątkowy dzień, to wszystko. - powiedział radosnym głosem Po.

**W tym czasie w sali treningowej:**

W tym czasie pozostali członkowie Potężnej Piątki, bardzo ciężko trenowali w sali treningowej, udoskonalając swój twardy styl nie pokonanych wojowników, wojowniczka stylu węża, czyli Żmija trenowała tak jak zazwyczaj na ognistym polu śmierci, starając się przejść z jednego końca na drugi unikając z niewiarygodną prędkością ognistych wybuchów, w tym samym czasie wojownik stylu małpy, czyli Małpa dopracowywał swoje akrobatyczne sztuczki, przy pomocy kolczastych pierścieni zawieszonych na suficie sali treningowej, przeskakiwał przez obręcze, huśtał się lub huśtając się przeskakiwał z jednej obręczy do drugiej, natomiast w innej części sali, wojownik stylu modliszki, czyli Modliszka, walczył z drewnianymi wojownikami, mierząc przy tym równocześnie czas, by wiedzieć, czy staje się coraz lepszy i ostatni z czwórki wojowników, wojownik stylu żurawia, czyli Żuraw, ćwiczył swój finezyjny styl, stając na jednej nodze, na krawędzi jadeitowej żółwiej skorupy mądrości, skupiając się na swoim zadaniu, chciał wyeliminować swoją słabość, która polega na podcięciu mu nogi. Trenowali tak przez kilka godzin w czasie, gdy Mistrz Shifu oznajmiał Po i Tygrysicy, jak postanowił ich uhonorować. Oczywiście wszyscy przebywający w sali treningowej wiedzieli, że Mistrz Shifu właśnie kogoś wezwał, ale nie interesowało ich to za bardzo.

Po jakimś czasie, do sali treningowej, po kilku godzinach, od rozpoczęcia się treningu, wreszcie ktoś wszedł, byli to Po i Tygrysica, którzy wyglądali jakby właśnie zakończyli swoją sesję sparingów, jednak po kilku minutach Tygrysica zawołała wszystkich, by przerwali swój trening i wysłuchali tego co mają im do powiedzenia, - Małpo, Żmijo, Modliszko i Żurawiu, przerwijcie na chwilę to co robicie i chodźcie tutaj do nas, bo mamy wam coś ważnego do zakomunikowania, to jest ważne, wiec skupcie się i słuchajcie uważnie, jasne. - Tygrysica skończyła, a wszyscy skinęli głowami na znak, że rozumieją, następnie Po uśmiechnął się i zaczął rozmowę, - Cóż, dzięki kochanie, a teraz do rzeczy, nie całą godzinę temu Mistrz Shifu wezwał nas do Smoczej Groty i jakby wam to wszystko powiedzieć, powiedział, że osiągnęliśmy już równowagę, panujemy nad naszymi mocami i nad naszym Chi, znamy niezłe kung fu i Mistrz uznał nas bycia godnymi utytułowania, tytułem Prawdziwych Mistrzów, uznał iż skoro już nie jesteśmy uczniami możemy zacząć nauczać i właśnie powierzył nam waszą czwórkę, byśmy przez jakiś czas udzielali wam lekcji i drobnych porad. - skończył Po, następnie Małpa powiedział - Ty żartujesz, prawda, Tygrysico powiedz prawdę. - Ale tak jest prawda, będziemy was trenować, a w związku z tym, że już nie jesteśmy uczniami, już nie będziemy mieszkać razem z wami w koszarach, Mistrz Shifu dał nam, w prezencie za nasze wszystkie dotychczasowe osiągnięcia, dwa nowo wybudowane pokoje znajdujące się w części mieszkalnej Pałacu. - Tygrysica odpowiedziała z zadowoleniem w głosie.

Co! Wy to zawsze macie szczęście. Po jest Smoczym Wojownikiem, jest wybrańcem, a Tygrysica była ulubienicą Oogway'a i jest ulubienicą Shifu, oboje po prostu macie fory, już na starcie zaczynacie zawsze jako najlepsi, a teraz macie swoje własne pokoje, w mieszkalnej części Pałacu i to jest niby sprawiedliwość, my trenujemy od lat, założę się, że niedługo to Shifu dom wam wybuduje i w ogóle wyprowadzicie się z Pałacu. - narzekał Małpa, - Przestań Małpo, powinieneś się cieszyć z tego co właśnie przytrafiło się Po i Tygrysicy, a nie zazdrościć. - skarciła go Żmija, natomiast reszta nie odważyli się, powiedzieć ani słowa, wiedzieli, że coś się zmieniło i muszą się po prostu do tego przyzwyczaić, następnie Tygrysica dodała - Czyli widzimy się jutro po śniadaniu tutaj, liczę, że wszyscy będziecie punktualnie, a i Ciebie to także dotyczy Po, dobrze teraz wszyscy mogą wrócić do swoich zajęć. - skończyła, następnie wszyscy powrócili do swojego treningu, natomiast ona wraz z Po opuścili salę treningową, gdy dotarli na dziedziniec, Tygrysica zaczęła mówić, - Po, więc teraz musimy wymyślić coś, co możemy pokazać na jutrzejszym treningu, masz jakiś cios, który możesz pokazać? - Być może mam, ale muszę znaleźć miejsce by potrenować, tylko teraz mam problem, sala treningowa jest zajęta, muszę z organizować sobie jakieś miejsce do treningu, by nikt nic nie wiedział o moich nowych ciosach, no oczywiście oprócz Ciebie, gdy tylko znajdę takie miejsce, będziemy tam trenować razem. - odpowiedział Po, następnie jeszcze dodał, - Na razie udam się nad Źródło Niebiańskich Łez. - Dobry pomysł, ja pójdę medytować, do Drzewa Uzdrawiania. - odpowiedziała Tygrysica, następnie oboje w tym samym czasie powiedzieli, - Widzimy się o siedemnastej przy jabłoni. - następnie Tygrysica powiedziała - wygląda na to, że czytasz mi w myślach, wiec jesteśmy umówieni, to do zobaczenia o siedemnastej Po. - Tygrysica skończyła mówić, następnie zaczęła iść w kierunku Drzewa Uzdrawiania, Po przez chwilę patrzył jak Tygrysica kieruje się w stronę jabłoni, następnie postanowił pójść do Smoczej Groty i porozmawiać z Mistrzem Shifu, więc powoli zaczął iść w stronę jaskini, kierując się jedyną możliwą ścieżką.

Szedł powoli swoim dawnym tempem pandy i po półgodzinie, wreszcie w oddali zobaczył nie bardzo wyraźny wizerunek swojego Mistrza. Shifu był głęboko pogrążony w medytacji, gdy nagle usłyszał donośny krzyk i nawoływanie jego imienia, - Mistrzu Shifu, Mistrzu Shifu, słyszy mnie Mistrz, musimy poważnie porozmawiać! - Po wykrzyknął, jednocześnie cały czas biegnąc, by szybciej dotrzeć do swego Mistrza, Shifu powoli zaczął otwierać oczy i powiedział, - Po, widzieliśmy się niecałe dwie godziny temu, co jest tak ważne, że przerywasz mi medytację, na którą mam ograniczoną ilość czasu. - Cóż Mistrzu, pamiętasz naszą ostatnią rozmowę, ale nie tę, która miała miejsce dwie godziny temu, tylko tę naszą, gdy byliśmy tu sami. - powiedział niepewnym głosem Po, - Chodzi Ci, o tę rozmowę, w której mówiłeś, że masz wielki problem i potrzebujesz mojej porady, to mówiłem Ci, udaj się do lekarza. - Shifu odpowiedział, - Nie, to nie o to chodzi, tu jest sprawa jeszcze bardziej skomplikowana, a swoją drogą, gdy już jesteśmy przy tamtym, to dziękuję za radę, lekarz wszystko mi wytłumaczył i przepisał specjalną herbatę, ale mniejsza o to, teraz wracając do obecnej sytuacji, to tutaj myślę, że nawet najlepszy specjalista nie pomorze mi, jeśli podejmę złą decyzję. - odpowiedział Po, - Cóż, jeśli chodzi Ci o jedną z tych spraw, o których rozmawialiśmy w ostatnich dwóch miesiącach, to odpowiedź na pierwszą, brzmi, pamiętaj, że tutaj obowiązują zasady, a jeśli chodzi Ci o tę drugą, to zrobisz to, co uznasz za słuszne, pamiętaj, że czego nie zrobisz, musisz z czegoś zrezygnować. - powiedział spokojnym głosem Mistrz Shifu, - Cóż, mi właśnie chodzi, o tę drugą sprawę, właśnie dziś podjąłem decyzję, przygotowywałem się do tego przez ponad dwa miesiące, mam wszystko co jest potrzebne, tylko w trochę inny sposób, wie Mistrz, że nie jestem typem tradycjonalisty i dlatego wymyśliłem coś innego, ale cała reszta będzie już według tradycji. - odpowiedział nerwowym głosem Po

Cóż, w takim razie, zadam Ci jeszcze jedno pytanie. Ile razy podejmowałeś już taką informację, tylko szczerze? - zapytał z zaciekawieniem Mistrz Shifu, - No wie Mistrz, no co najmniej kilka razy, ale to były nie przemyślane decyzje. - odpowiedział Po, - W takim razie, mam nadzieję, że tym razem przemyślałeś to dogłębnie. - powiedział lekko zaniepokojony Mistrz Shifu, - Spokojnie Mistrzu, myślę o tym praktycznie dzień i noc, od tygodnia, nie mogę myśleć o niczym innym jak to, nawet gdy próbuje medytować, to nie mogę się skupić, ciągle te myśli przychodzą mi do głowy, więc może najwyższy czas by się ich posłuchać i uwolnić się od tego. - uspokoił go Po, - Dobrze, skoro tak, to jedyne co mogę zrobić, to życzyć Ci powodzenia, a i jeszcze jedno, kiedy to już zrobisz, to powiedz mi jak Ci poszło. - powiedział z uśmiechem Mistrz Shifu, - Dziękuję i oczywiście, że powiem, pierwszy się dowiesz Mistrzu, tu przecież chodzi o całe moje życie, teraz udam się do Źródła Niebiańskich Łez, muszę potrenować kolejny cios, do zobaczenia Mistrzu. - mówiąc to Po, zaczął powoli odchodzić, idąc drogą myślał o tym co się dzisiaj stanie, jeśli mu się uda, to będzie naprawdę wyjątkowy dzień, dzień, którego z pewnością nie zapomni do końca swojego życia, to była pierwsza możliwość jaką rozważał, druga, to, że jeśli to nie wyjdzie, to nic się nie stanie i wszystko będzie po staremu i trzecia, że wszystko pójdzie bardzo źle i wszystko się zrujnuje i nic nie będzie tak jak dawniej, była jeszcze czwarta możliwość, czyli to o czym niedawno rozmawiał z Shifu i wszystko dziś pójdzie świetnie, Shifu zacznie działać i ta decyzja nie będzie go niczego kosztować, gdy myślał o tym co ma się dziś wydarzyć, nawet nie zauważył, że dotarł do miejsca swego celu, dotarł do Miejsca Narodzin Kung Fu.

Po dotarł na szczyt Góry Wu Dan, na której szczycie znajdowało się jezioro zwane Źródłem Niebiańskich Łez, Po znalazł się w otoczeniu gór, małych, wodnych i niewielkich sadzawek, mimo, że była już prawie piętnasta, powietrze zdawało się być takie jakby to był poranek lub późny wieczór, powietrze było po prostu dość wilgotne, jednak na szczęście było całkiem ciepło, słońce świeciło i sprawiało, że krajobraz wyglądał tak pięknie, że Po jak zwykle chciał płakać, ale po kilku minutach zdołał się powstrzymać. Następnie podszedł do basenu, usiadł i przez kilka minut przyglądał się swemu odbiciu, czasami wydawało mu się, że coś jest nie tak, nie w sensie fizycznym, tylko w jego głowie, czasami miał wrażenie, że słyszy w swojej głowie jakieś dziwne głosy, na początku myślał, że to może Oogway, ale głos, który słyszał, był zbyt wysoki, jak na głos Oogway'a, ten głos był taki tajemniczy i brzmiał jakby należał do kogoś, kto żył w czasach, gdy jeszcze wszystko dopiero co powstawało, to było dla Po dość dziwne uczucie, raz nawet zdarzyło mu się słyszeć słowa, które brzmiały jak **Dolina Menghu Gu**, ale nie chciał nikomu o tym mówić, wiedział, że gdyby powiedział o tym Małpie lub Modliszce, to powiedzieli by, że to jego brzuch, albo za dużo wypił albo jeszcze coś głupszego, natomiast gdyby powiedział o tym Tygrysicy lub Mistrzowi Shifu, z pewnością wzięli by to zbyt poważnie i zaczęli doszukiwać się w tym u niego jakiejś choroby psychicznej, albo jakiejś mistycznej mocy, która jest jednym z jego talentów, zaczęli by się niepotrzebnie martwić, że coś się stanie dlatego nic im o tym nie mówił, myślał jeszcze przez chwilę, następnie postanowił zacząć pracę, nad jego nowym ciosem.

Wstał, zrobił kilka skłonów, następnie stanął prosto, wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, następnie zaczął koncentrować się na swoim źródle energii, zwłaszcza, że w jego przypadku było inaczej niż w przypadku Tygrysicy i jej Ognistej Siły, Tygrysica by wydobyć z siebie jej podstawowe Chi musiała się jedynie na tym skoncentrować, a jeśli chciała użyć Ognistej Siły musiała uwierzyć, że ma tę moc, plus Ognista Siła była mocą, nie Chi, więc jej zdolności, były wydobywane na dwa różne sposoby, natomiast w przypadku Po i jego Bohaterskiego Chi, było tak, że jeżeli chciał wydobyć swoje podstawowe Chi, musiał się skoncentrować, plus musiał zacząć szukać źródła swojej energii, a jeśli chciał wydobyć jego Bohaterskie Chi, musiał się skoncentrować, ale musiał myśleć o oddalaniu się od źródła swojej energii, robił tak dlatego, iż mimo, że zajmuje się energią już prawie rok i jest w tej dziedzinie ekspertem, to z jakiegoś powodu nadal nie mógł znaleźć źródła jego Bohaterskiego Chi, a gdy tylko próbował medytować nad tym, by znaleźć źródło Bohaterskiego Chi, to po niecałych piętnastu minutach zaczynał słyszeć te dziwne głosy i już dalej nie chciał w to brnąć, bał się, że to nie jest już bezpieczna dziedzina medytacji, w dodatku ze względu na to, że nie mógł znaleźć źródła Bohaterskiego Chi, łatwiej mu było z niego korzystać, ponieważ nie musiał się aż tak koncentrować, ale teraz w tym momencie, do ciosu, który sam wymyślił, potrzebował jego zwykłe podstawowe Chi.

Przez kilka minut koncentrował się na energii i na jego źródle Chi, jego umysł skanował każdą część jego ciała, w pewnym momencie na środku jego klatki piersiowej zaczął czuć ogromną siłę, wiedząc gdzie jest jego źródło energii, Po zaczął się koncentrować na tym by zaczęła płynąć, pamiętał jak niecały rok temu próbował wydobyć z siebie chociaż odrobinę energii i jak stracił nad nią kontrolą, gdy tylko się pojawiła i nawet od czasu, gdy już miał kontrolę nad swoimi Chi, nadal ciężko pracował, by mógł lepiej i bardziej wydatnie ich używać, nie męcząc się przy tym, aż tak bardzo, wiedział, że gdyby zrobił coś takiego jak Tygrysica podczas walki z Feniksami, to by umarł, ponieważ Bohaterskie Chi, jest nie tylko jego energią życiową, ale regeneruje się bardzo powoli, plus gdyby jego Bohaterskie Chi, znalazło się poza jego ciałem, to stało by się to, co tego dnia, gdy postanowił wrócić i walczyć z Ke-Pa, pamiętał te wszystkie wizje, pamiętał, że widział jadeitowego smoka ze złotymi oczami, który gdzieś się unosił, przez chwilę znalazł się na jakiejś polanie, gdzie było strasznie dużo światła, ale po chwili, jakaś nagła siła, sprawiła, że otworzył oczy i był otoczony potężną energią światła, kilka sekund później, jak wreszcie stał i nie wiedział, co się dzieje, z niewiarygodną prędkością ktoś podbiegł i go objął, krzycząc przy tym słowa "Ty żyjesz", później po walce dowiedział się, że przez kilka minut był martwy, ale pewności stuprocentowej nie miał, bo Mistrz Shifu nie sprawdził mu pulsu, jednak to wszystko, te wizje, to było bardzo dziwne.

Jednak kiedy Po zobaczył, że jego dłonie otoczyły się jasno niebieską barwą, jego podstawowego Chi, z powrotem jego myśli wróciły do treningu, chciał za pomocą swojego Chi stworzyć wielką kulę i w ten sposób udoskonalić jego technikę "Wybicia Przeciwnika", chciał tę kulę kontrolować za pomocą swojego brzucha, więc, gdy kula była gotowa, Po próbował różnych ruchów brzucha, by sprawić, że kula będzie się poruszać, chciał używać jego Chi jako przedłużenie jego kończyn, na przykład chciał w ten sposób, że Chi będzie kontrolowane również jego nogami, ruchem brzucha i nawet ruchami głowy, gdy wreszcie po kilku minutach kula zaczęła poruszać się w przód i w tył, Po odniósł pierwszy sukces z tą techniką, gdyby teraz na przeciw niego stał jakiś przeciwnik, jego technika "Kulo Wybicia Przeciwnika", sprawiła by, że został by wybity na znaczną odległość, w tym, że siła wybicia, byłaby o wiele większa niż normalnie, przy technice "Wybicia Przeciwnika", Po uśmiechnął się, można było powiedzieć, że był zadowolony z efektów jego treningu, zwłaszcza, że gdy rok temu próbował nauczyć się jak uzdrawiać innych za pomocą swojego Chi, to wiele prób, było nie udanych, ale jakieś sześć miesięcy temu, gdy wrócił znów do tych zwojów, w końcu udało mu się nauczyć tego, jednak dzień po pokonaniu wszystkich Feniksów, zauważył, że ta metoda jest dość inwazyjna, zwłaszcza mógł to zaobserwować, gdy próbował uzdrawiać, w ten sposób kilku mieszkańców wioski, widział, że jeżeli osoba uzdrawiana nie jest w stanie w jakiś sposób zaufać mu i uwierzyć, że nic jej się nie stanie, to gdy próbuje uzdrawiać, zaczyna sprawiać jej wiele bólu, ale na szczęście, dzięki innej technice może nacisnąć kilka punktów wzdłuż kręgosłupa i sprawić, by osoba uzdrawiana niczego nie czuła, jednak nie stosował tej techniki w trakcie walki, wiedział, że ból to mechanizm obronny organizmu, informujący, że coś jest nie tak, dlatego tę technikę stosował tylko w sytuacji, gdy musiał kogoś uzdrowić, a ta osoba, nie mogła mu zaufać lub była w wielkim bólu.

Jednak, po chwilowym zamyśleniu, Po szybko wrócił do swojego treningu, próbował jeszcze, nauczyć się kontrolować kulę energii, wykonując różne ruchy nóg, po kilkunastu minutach kula wreszcie zaczęła reagować na ruchy jego nóg, Po po raz kolejny tego dnia odniósł sukces, jednak zauważył dziwną zależność, wcześniej, gdy do kontroli Chi używał tylko swoich rąk, to jasne niebieskie światło wydobywało się tylko z jego dłoni, jednak dziś, gdy próbował użyć do kontroli swojego Chi, jego brzucha i nóg, one również zaczęły emitować jasno niebieską energią, zastanawiał się, co to może znaczyć i czy mógł by sprawić, że kiedyś będzie otaczał się w całości, jasno niebieską energią Chi i złotą energią Bohaterskiego Chi, zastanawiał się jak może osiągnąć coś takiego i ile będzie musiał nad tym pracować, by dojść do takiej perfekcji jaką udało mu się wypracować, gdy używał jedynie rąk, do kontrolowania swojego Chi. Po kilku minutach blask jasno niebieskiej energii, powoli zaczął słabnąć, a po kolejnych kilku minutach, w ogóle zniknął, następnie Po, zaczął powoli kończyć swój trening, w tym celu zaczął powoli koncentrować się na kuli, następnie zaczął ją wchłaniać. Po powoli zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę, że to już jest za dziesięć szesnasta, chciał jeszcze, przed spotkaniem z Tygrysicą, iść do restauracji swojego ojca, chciał z nim chwilę porozmawiać, chciał się poradzić w sprawie decyzji, którą podjął, co ma zrobić, jak się zachować i co ma zrobić by się uspokoić, w dodatku miał do zabrania ze swojego dawnego pokoju, ale nie tego, który mieści się w koszarach, tylko ze swojego dawnego pokoju, który mieści się nad restauracją. Musiał on mianowicie zabrać bardzo ważny przedmiot, który może sprawić, że ten dzień będzie naprawdę wyjątkowy, ale, gdy tak myślał o wszystkich tych sprawach, które niebawem ujrzą światło dzienne, czas leciał, a jego spotkanie z Tygrysicą miało się odbyć o siedemnastej, więc Po musiał szybko pobiec do wioski, następnie udać się z powrotem do Pałacu, zajrzeć do swojego pokoju w koszarach, by się przygotować do spotkania, następnie pójść do kuchni by przygotować coś specjalnego i miał na to tylko niecałą godzinę.

Natychmiast zaczął biec, w kierunku wioski, jednak, jeśli ma ze wszystkim zdążyć na czas, musi użyć innej metody, którą jakiś czas temu udało się mu opanować, więc widząc jak mało czasu mu zostało, na zrobienie tego wszystkiego, zaczął się koncentrować, na wydobyciu z siebie jego podstawowego Chi i jego Bohaterskiego Chi, następnie wyrzucił w górę cztery kule Chi, skoncentrował się na wymieszaniu ich, a po chwili mógł zobaczyć coś takiego jak energia Małego Brzoskwiniowego Drzewka, która uratowała mu życie, wyskoczył w górę, następnie wskoczył do środka kuli, wyglądał jak złoty symbol Yin Yang, wyglądał trochę tak jak w trakcie próby pokonania Shen'a i rano podczas treningu z Tygrysicą, ale to nie była ta sama technika, to było coś zupełnie nowego, zaczął unosić się w powietrzu i odbijać się od wszystkiego od czego można było się odbić, w dodatku uderzał z bardzo dużą prędkością, ale dzięki kuli niczego nie czuł, odbił się kilka razy od góry Wu Dan, później przez jakiś czas leciał w dół, następnie odbił się kilka razy o ziemię w lesie i po niecałych dwóch minutach był już we wiosce, w pewnym momencie, gdy po raz kolejny miał się odbić od ziemi, zaczął stosować technikę wchłaniania energii i gdy był tuż przy ziemi, zgrabnie wylądował na dwóch nogach, następnie szybko pobiegł do restauracji swojego ojca.

**Kilka godzin wcześniej, u Tygrysicy, zaraz po pożegnaniu z Po:**

Tygrysica powoli zaczęła iść w kierunku schodów prowadzących na wzgórze, na którym rośnie nowo posadzone Drzewo Uzdrawiania, znane wszystkim jako jabłoń, Tygrysica powoli zaczęła wchodzić po schodach, pamiętała, jak prawie rok temu, gdy wchodziła po tych schodach była przerażona, gdy widziała te wszystkie jeże blokujące przejścia, pamiętała jak wzięła Małpę i razem pobiegli z niewyobrażalną prędkością na górę, jak myślała, że już nigdy nie zobaczy Po, pamiętała jak zaczęła mówić do niego, że go kocha i obudziła go w ten sposób. W tym czasie, jak myślała o wydarzeniach z przeszłości dotarła na szczyt wzgórza, przez chwilę stała w miejscu wspominając, pamiętała dzień, w którym wreszcie po tych wszystkich kłótniach, awanturach i bójkach, zaczęli wszystko od nowa, wyznali sobie miłość, przekazali wszystkie informacje Mistrzowi Shifu, Panu Pingowi i reszcie Piątki, pamiętała jak udali się, w to miejsce na swoją pierwszą randkę, słuchała wszystkich opowieści Po, jak razem oglądali zachód słońca, podziwiali gwiazdy i jak zaczęli swój nowy początek, stała tak cały czas będąc w "świecie wspomnień", gdy nagle zdało jej się zauważyć, że na jabłoni, po ponad półtora roku, wreszcie pojawiły się owoce, wyglądały przepięknie, były takie czerwone, nie widziała jeszcze nic tak bardzo czerwonego, chociaż trochę przypominały jej to jabłko, które dostała na misji, gdy została przykuta łańcuchem do Po i te jabłko, które Po przyniósł jej, w momencie, gdy się przebudziła, po tygodniu czasu, gdy była nieprzytomna, wtedy przypomniał jej się jej sen, w którym wszystko było zrealizowane, miała tam wszystko, o czym zawsze marzyła, ale to nie było możliwe do zrealizowania, postanowiła sobie coś i chciała się tego trzymać, ale czasami również chciała by jej sen się spełnił, po krótkim zamyśleniu, wreszcie podeszła do jabłoni, a następnie usiadła pod nią, ustawiła się w swoją pozycję do medytacji i zaczęła medytować.

Jednak po kilkunastu minutach, od rozpoczęcia medytacji, Tygrysica znów otworzyła oczy, z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła się skupić na medytacji, zwłaszcza, jak wracała do wydarzeń, które miały miejsce, dziś po południu, nadal nie mogła uwierzyć jak zmieniło się jej życie, a wszystko to dzięki Po, gdyby nie on, jej jedynym celem w życiu byłby trening, dzięki temu, że pojawił się w jej życiu osiągnęła równowagę, dzięki równowadze, wreszcie dostrzegła swoje uczucia, miała chłopaka, kiedyś nigdy by nawet nie pomyślała, że może się zakochać, była "**Twarda**", liczyło się dla niej tylko kung fu, otoczyła się murem, bo miała wiele blizn, które często wracały do niej, jej dzieciństwo, pierwszy rok w Pałacu, jej tajemnica i wiele innych, jednak Po sprawił, że wiele blizn "wchłonęło się" i była od nich wolna, krok po kroku, co jakiś czas, uwalniała się, od kolejnych. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, że jej system wartości tak bardzo się zmienił, jednak mimo jej głębokiego zamyślenia miała poczucie czasu i gdy wiedziała, że jest już szesnasta, zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy Po przyjdzie wcześniej niż o siedemnastej, czy później, znała go już jakiś czas i zawsze, gdy umawiali się na jakąś godzinę, Po przychodził albo za wcześnie lub spóźniał się kilkanaście minut, więc gdyby raz przyszedł na czas, to musiałby być naprawdę wyjątkowy dzień, spoglądała cały czas na wioskę, widziała nawet coś w kształcie kuli i było to złotego koloru, zastanawiała się co to takiego, bo wyglądało to całkiem znajomo, po jakimś czasie postanowił wrócić jeszcze do swojej medytacji, więc zamknęła oczy i zaczęła oczyszczać swój umysł.

**W tym czasie, kilka godzin wcześniej z Potężną Czwórką ( od teraz jak nie są całą piątką, nie będę mówić reszta Potężnej Piątki tylko Potężna Czwórka) :**

Czterej wojownicy, przez jeszcze kilkanaście minut, od spotkania z Po i Tygrysicą, jeszcze trenowali, jednak po pewnym czasie, postanowili zakończyć swój dzisiejszy trening, zastanawiali się jak będzie wyglądał ich trening, gdy Po i Tygrysica zostaną ich Mistrzami. Wszyscy czworo udali się do koszar i skierowali się do pokoju Małpy, by trochę porozmawiać, zwłaszcza, kiedy są tylko sami w czwórkę. Małpa zaczął mówić, - Jak myślicie, jak będzie wyglądał nasz trening pod okiem Po i Tygrysicy i jak długo to potrwa? - Myślę, że będzie tak jak kiedyś, a jeśli chodzi o to jak długo będzie trwać, to pewnie kilka godzin dziennie, przecież na pewno nie będą gorsi od Mistrza Shifu. - spokojnie odpowiedziała Żmija, obserwując wszystkich znajdujących się w pokoju, - Ale mi nie chodziło, o to, ile godzin będzie trwać trening, tylko jak długo Po będzie Mistrzem Kung Fu? - Odpowiedział zirytowany Małpa, - Po pewnie będzie nim do końca swojego życia i nie przewidzimy kiedy umrze. - odparła Żmija, - No nie mówcie mi, że nie wiecie, o co mi chodzi! - wykrzyczał Małpa, - Małpo, wiem, o co Ci chodzi i nie sądzę, że Po się zdecyduje, przecież taką decyzję trzeba podjąć świadomie i dogłębnie przemyśleć, a Po nie lubi takiego wysiłku jakim jest myślenie. - Modliszka odpowiedział śmiejąc się równocześnie z Po, chwilę później oberwał w tył głowy, ciosem skierowanym od Żmii, z jej ogona, następnie powiedziała - Modliszko, to wcale nie jest śmieszne, zwłaszcza, że Po nie jest tak leniwy jak wszyscy myślicie, ale faktycznie nie jest zbyt zdecydowany. - A ja się założę, że mam rację, słyszeliście dziś przecież, jak Po dziś powiedział do Tygrysicy, że dziś jest wyjątkowy dzień. -powiedział Małpa, z pewnością w głosie.

Dobra, założę się, że to nie jest tak jak myślisz Małpo, mówimy przecież o Po. - powiedział Modliszka starając się przekonać wszystkich, że Małpa się myli, - To są bzdury, poza tym już raz przez to przechodziliśmy, Małpo to tylko tak Ci się wydaje, to tylko twoja wyobraźnia, Po dobrze wie jakie są konsekwencje i na pewno się nie odważy. - Żuraw powiedział zirytowany całą tą sytuacją i podejrzeniami, - Dobra wszyscy się mylicie, ja znam Po lepiej od was, jest dla mnie jak brat, więc Modliszko skoro chcesz się założyć to o co? - zapytał z chytrym uśmieszkiem Małpa, - Więc, jak ty przegrasz, pieczesz dla mnie sto ciastek migdałowych. - postawił swój warunek Modliszka, drażniąc tym jednocześnie Małpę, - Skoro tak, to jak ty przegrasz, zaniesiesz wszystkie rzeczy, ze starych pokoi Po i Tygrysicy do ich nowo wybudowanych pokoi, w mieszkalnej części Jadeitowego Pałacu, a wiesz dobrze, że już same figurki Po, są tego samego wzrostu co ty. - Małpa powiedział do Modliszki, chcąc jednocześnie pokazać, że ma rację, - Ale tych figurek to już dużo nie zostało, a przynajmniej jest ich o jedną mniej. - stwierdził Żuraw, - Mówiłem, to potwierdza moją teorię, czyli wygrałem. - radośnie wykrzyknął Małpa, - To żaden dowód, a Małpo skoro już o ciastkach mowa, skoczył byś do kuchni i przyniósł talerz ciastek. - zaproponowała Żmija, chcąc powoli skończyć temat, - Dobra, ale później razem zobaczymy, co z tymi figurkami. - zasugerował Małpa, następnie powoli wyszedł z pokoju. W tym czasie na zegarze zaczęła wybijać szesnasta, Po właśnie powoli zaczął zbliżać się do restauracji swojego ojca, cały czas myślał o tym, co zrobi za niecałą godzinę, jak bardzo będzie wyjątkowy dzisiejszy dzień i jak wyjątkowy przedmiot przechowuje Pan Ping na wyjątkowy moment w życiu jego adoptowanego syna...

* * *

**Co, o co wszystkim chodzi z tym wyjątkowym dniem, czy to jest jakieś święto, wiem niedługo jest Boże Narodzenie, ale przecież akcja historii toczy się w marcu, ah tak pewnie wy też zastanawiacie się, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, co jest tematem wszystkich rozmów, może Po jest na coś chory skoro był u lekarza, jaką decyzję mógł podjąć i co przechowuje Pan Ping, sama się zastanawiam, ale pewnie wszystko wyjaśni się w następnym rozdziale.**

**Cóż, jak mówiłam to był dla mnie dość trudny rozdział, może ze względu na te wszystkie tajemnice, bo faktycznie trochę ich jest, ale wiem też, że kolejny rozdział będzie jeszcze trudniejszy, ponieważ będę musiała wyjaśnić to wszystko, ale mimo, że wiem jaki będzie trudny, to naprawdę nie mogę się go doczekać, bo jestem pewna, że będzie się sporo działo, ale teraz jesteśmy przy tym rozdziale i o nic więcej nie mogę prosić jak oczywiście o OPINIE! A i oczywiście dziękuję wszystkim czytającym, naprawdę ta historia cieszy się większą czytelnością niż dwie poprzednie, a to wszystko dzięki wam, jesteście naprawdę wspaniali, więc do następnego rozdziału. :) **


	5. Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia

**Dobra, więc witam wszystkich ponownie, pewnie jesteście ciekawi, o co chodziło przez cały rozdział 4, wiem zakończyło się to wieloma pytaniami, dlatego jestem tu ponownie, by odpowiedzieć na te wszystkie pytania, mam nadzieję, że wam się spodoba. I życzę wszystkim przyjemnego czytania.**

* * *

Rozdział 5

**Chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia!**

Po, po czterech minutach, od momentu, gdy wyruszył do wioski, dotarł do sklepu swojego ojca, jednak, gdy wszedł nie było tak jak zwykle, że, gdy tylko się pojawił, ojciec natychmiast biegł by go przytulić, nie, tym razem zanim Pan Ping w ogóle zdążył wyjść z kuchni, Po został otoczony przez grono licznych fanów, najwyraźniej wszyscy w wiosce, w jakiś sposób dowiedzieli się, o tym, że Mistrz Shifu postanowił uhonorować go tytułem Prawdziwego Mistrza, jednak Pan Ping spodziewał się go z zupełnie innego powodu, gdy po kilku minutach podpisywania autografów, Po uwolnił się od swoich fanów, natychmiast pobiegł do kuchni, gdy Pan Ping go zobaczył od razu wiedział jaki tak naprawdę jest cel jego wizyty, podszedł i tak jak zwykle uściskał go, następnie Po zaczął mówić, - Tato, więc powiedz mi gdzie to schowałeś? - zapytał lekko zdenerwowany Po, - Leży na twoim łóżku, muszę Ci powiedzieć, że jest przepiękny, masz naprawdę dobry gust. - powiedział Pan Ping, uśmiechając się do swojego syna, - Wiem, dzięki tato, ale jeśli chodzi o to, to sprzedawczyni trochę mi pomogła, dobrze, więc lepiej już może pójdę po to. - powiedział Po, jak powoli zaczął wchodzić po schodach na górę do swojego pokoju.

Gdy tylko wszedł do swojego pokoju, zobaczył na swoim łóżku, małe pudełko, a w nim znajdował się piękny naszyjnik. Łańcuszek cały zrobiony był ze srebra, wisiorek natomiast był w kształcie serca, również zrobiony był ze srebra, ale ozdobiony był drobnymi kryształkami rubinów, był piękny i bardzo drogi, kosztował dwa tysiące sztuk złota, zważywszy na to, że jedynym źródłem dochodów Po, jest praca w restauracji jego ojca, to by go zakupić, musiał coś poświęcić, mianowicie Po, miał na zakup naszyjnika tylko pięćset sztuk złota, pozostałe tysiąc pięćset musiał w jakiś sposób zdobyć, więc postanowił, że sprzeda swoją limitowaną fabrycznie robioną figurkę Smoczego Wojownika, czekał na nią prawie miesiąc, uwielbiał ją, ale uświadomił sobie, że niedługo to już nie będzie figurka Smoczego Wojownika tylko zwykłej pandy, była bardzo droga ze względu na to, że w ogóle wyprodukowano tych figurek tylko z jakieś czterdzieści sztuk, postanowił ją sprzedać w miejsce, gdzie wszyscy będą mogli ją zobaczyć, więc przez kilka tygodni chodził i odwiedzał różne muzea, z propozycją sprzedaży jednej z niewielu fabrycznie robionych figurek Smoczego Wojownika, za cenę tysiąca pięciuset sztuk złota i pewnego dnia, jedno z nich zgodziło się kupić jego figurkę i zapłaciło mu taką cenę, jaką zażądał, Po jeszcze chwilę myślał, o tym jak zdobył pieniądze, następnie wziął pudełko z naszyjnikiem i powoli zaczął schodzić na dół, z powrotem do kuchni swojego ojca.

Minęło prawie dziesięć minut, Po musiał się coraz bardziej spieszyć, wszedł do kuchni, następnie jego ojciec zaczął mówić, - Więc Po, kiedy masz zamiar oświadczyć się jej? - Cóż tato, dziś o siedemnastej umówiliśmy się na randkę, jednak jestem tak przerażony, nie wiem co powiedzieć, a jeśli powie nie, boję się jej reakcji, myślę nad tym od czasu, gdy przez tydzień była w śpiączce, to jest straszne, ale wiem, że jeśli nie spróbuję to nigdy się nie dowiem. - opowiedział z wielkim trudem Po, - Synu, pamiętaj nie ważne co się stanie, zapamiętaj jedno, nie jesteś sam, zawsze masz mnie i jeśli powie nie i Cię zostawi, to zawsze będę przy tobie. - oświadczył Pan Ping, - Tak wiem tato i dzięki, jesteś niezastąpiony. - powiedział Po, - Tak, a co, o tym wszystkim mówi Mistrz Shifu, wyraził zgodę? - zapytał Pan Ping, - Tak, rozmawiałem z nim chyba siedem razy i dziś wyraził zgodę i życzył mi powodzenia. - powiedział Po, - Dobrze, w takim razie nie będę Cię już dłużej zatrzymywał, masz niecałe czterdzieści minut, więc leć, jeśli nie chcesz się spóźnić. Powodzenia - powiedział z uśmiechem na twarzy Pan Ping, - Dzięki tato. - powiedział Po, w momencie, gdy już wychodził, Pan Ping podszedł do drzwi i powiedział - Dzieci, jak one szybko dorastają, pamiętam jak jeszcze nie dawno zjadł mi cały komplet mebli z bambusa.

Po biegł ulicami wioski, biegł tak szybko jak mógł, gdy dotarł do podnóża tysiąca kroków, było trzydzieści pięć minut do siedemnastej, gdy zaczął wchodzić, myślał tylko o jednym, by powiedzieć Tygrysicy, bez względu na to co się stanie, że kocha ją bardziej niż wszystko co istnieje na świecie, gdy wreszcie dotarł na górę minęły dwie minuty, ale by wchodzić po schodach, "po swoim największym wrogu", w tak krótkim czasie musiały minąć aż cztery lata, szybko skierował się, w stronę koszar, musiał przygotować się do randki, od której być może będzie zależało całe jego życie, szedł przez dziedziniec, następnie skierował się na ścieżkę prowadzącą prosto do koszar studenckich, szedł korytarzem prosto do swojego pokoju, następnie wszedł do pokoju, szybko podszedł do szafy, wyciągnął czarną szatę i czarne spodnie, które kupił prawie rok temu w wiosce Chan, założył na siebie czarne spodnie, następnie ubrał czarną szatę z wzorami winorośli na plecach, następnie spojrzał w lustro, wziął pudełko z naszyjnikiem, popatrzył chwilę na niego, powiedział, - Wow, ten naszyjnik jest naprawdę niesamowity, mam nadzieję, że Tygrysica powie tak. - nie było to dla niego łatwe pytanie, wiedział, gdy spoglądał na zegarek, że za niecałe piętnaście minut będzie musiał zapytać miłość swojego życia, czy zgodzi się go poślubić, myślał nad tym tyle miesięcy i gdy teraz dzieliło go tylko piętnaście minut, ze strachu zaczynał odczuwać lekkie mdłości i kręciło mu się w głowie, ale wiedział, że teraz musi to zrobić i nie patrzeć na to co może się wydarzyć, spojrzał ostatni raz na naszyjnik, następnie schował go z powrotem do pudełka i schował je do kieszeni swoich spodni.

Wziął głęboki wdech, następnie jeszcze na chwilę poszedł do kuchni, by przygotować na spotkanie, swoją słynną zupę z sekretnym składnikiem, szedł korytarzem prosto, w kierunku kuchni, wszedł, następnie podszedł do stolika i zaczął robić zupę. Kilkanaście minut wcześniej do kuchni przyszedł Małpa, który zabrał talerz ciastek, następnie chciał namówić wszystkich, do penetracji pokoju Po, w czasie, gdy Po przygotowywał się do swojej ważnej randki, wszyscy w pokoju Małpy jedli ciastka migdałowe, gdy skończyli jeść Małpa próbował ich przekonać, by poszli do pokoju Po i gdy wreszcie udało mu się ich namówić, Po w tym momencie zaczął iść korytarzem z dwiema miskami swojej słynnej zupy z sekretnym składnikiem, gdy nagle wszyscy wyszli na korytarz, pierwszy odezwał się Małpa, - Oh, Po, cześć, więc jak, wybierasz się gdzieś? - Yy, cóż am, tak właśnie idę do jabłoni, mam spotkanie z Tygrysicą, yy to nic wielkiego, będziemy robić to co zwykle, czyli oglądać zachód słońca, yy później popatrzymy na gwiazdy i takie tam różne rzeczy. - powiedział strasznie zdenerwowany Po, następnie Żmija powiedziała, - No, to powodzenia. - Tak, dzięki Żmijo. - Po powiedział kierując się w stronę wyjścia, następnie Małpa powiedział - To musi być to, spójrzcie jak się wystroił, nigdy się tak nie przygotowywał do żadnej randki, ani on ani Tygrysica nie lubią odświętnych strojów, więc to musi być coś poważnego, czyli pewnie oświadczyny. - Wiesz co, jak tak teraz patrzę na to wszystko, to wydaje mi się, że masz rację, zwłaszcza teraz jak przypominam sobie naszą jedną taką rozmowę, teraz myślę, że to wszystko to prawda. - powiedziała z radością w głosie Żmija, - No teraz jeszcze ty, przecież wszyscy dobrze wiemy, że uświadamiałaś Tygrysicy, że powinna zastanowić się nad swoimi uczuciami, gdy Tygrysica była wściekła na Po, próbowałaś im pomóc, cały czas mieszasz się w ich życie, więc z pewnością chcesz, by wreszcie stali się małżeństwem. - powiedział zirytowany Modliszka.

Oh, dajcie już spokój, wcale nie o to mi chodzi, ja po prostu chcę by wreszcie Po i Tygrysica, po tym wszystkim co im się przytrafiło, zaznali trochę szczęścia, to wszystko. powiedziała Żmija, następnie dodała, - Jeśli chcecie się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej, to chodźcie na dach, jest z niego świetny widok, na wzgórze, na którym rośnie jabłoń. - w tym momencie zaczęła powoli kierować się w stronę dachu, reszta natychmiast ruszyła za nią. Po w tym czasie wyszedł z budynku, następnie powoli zaczął wchodzić po schodach prowadzących na górę, w połowie drogi wziął głęboki wdech, następnie powiedział do siebie, - Teraz albo nigdy, pamiętaj bądź odważny, Tygrysica nienawidzi tchórzy, więc idź dalej i spokojnie, wszystko będzie dobrze. - następnie zaczął powoli kontynuować wchodzenie po schodach, był tak przerażony, że z każdym krokiem było mu coraz trudniej iść dalej, w tym czasie Potężna Czwórka ustawili się na dachu i czekali, aż Po dotrze na szczyt wzgórza.

W tym czasie Tygrysica, po swojej kolejne próbie medytacji, po około pół godzinie, od tego momentu, powoli znów zaczęła otwierać oczy, następnie wstała, oparła się o jabłoń i ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami na piersi, przyglądała się mieszkańcom wioski, czekając równocześnie na Po, mieszkańcy wyglądali na szczęśliwych, wykonywali te same czynności co zwykle. Gdy Tygrysica przyglądała się mieszkańcom, była też odwrócona tyłem do schodów prowadzących do jabłoni, w tym czasie Po nareszcie dotarł na szczyt wzgórza, Tygrysica go nawet nie zauważyła, podszedł do jabłoni, postawił dwie miski swojej zupy z sekretnym składnikiem, następnie postanowił podejść do Tygrysicy od tyłu, by zrobić jej niespodziankę, zasłonił jej oczy, Tygrysica przez chwilę faktycznie była lekko zaskoczona, ale po prostu była zbyt bardzo zapatrzona na to co się dzieje we wiosce, następnie Po powiedział radosnym głosem - Zgadnij kim jestem. - Tygrysica tylko się uśmiechnęła i zaczęła żartować i wymieniać różne osoby, - Cóż, czy to Małpa, tak tylko on lubi takie zabawy. - Nie. - odpowiedział Po z uśmiechem na twarzy, - Skoro to nie Małpa, to może Modliszka ... nie, Modliszka jest za mały, więc może Żuraw ze swoimi dużymi skrzydłami i czarnymi piórami, tak to musi być Żuraw. - Tygrysica odpowiedziała chichocząc, następnie Po dodał, - Nie, to nie są, ani Żuraw ani Modliszka. - Więc kto to może być, chyba nikogo więcej już nie znam. - odpowiedziała żartobliwym tonem, - Naprawdę, a ja to co? - powiedział Po, odsłaniając jej oczy i stając naprzeciwko niej, - A no tak, teraz jak Cię widzę, to wiem, że to musi być mój duży, słodki panda. - odpowiedziała Tygrysica, - Tylko słodki, a co z mocarny, niesamowity, nie pokonany, co? - zapytał drażniąc się z nią, Po.

Tygrysica odwróciła się do niego, spojrzała mu w jego jadeitowe zielone oczy i powiedziała - Tak, oczywiście już poprawiam, mój duży, słodki, mocarny, niesamowity i nie pokonany panda i oczywiście niezwykle skromny. - Tygrysica roześmiała się, - Bardzo zabawne. - odpowiedział Po na to ostatnie, - Po, przecież dobrze wiem, że to wszystko to prawda. - Tygrysica powiedziała, teraz już nieco poważniejszym tonem, następnie objęła go i pocałowała, gdy przerwali, Po zaczął mówić, - Cóż, tak wiem, że wiesz, przecież nie ma rzeczy, o której byś nie wiedziała, pani detektyw, a raczej Pani Mistrzyni. - powiedział tym samym tonem, co ona, gdy on zrozumiał, że to, co powiedziała, o tym, że go kocha, gdy był zahipnotyzowany, że to wszystko to była prawda, - Tak, ale teraz nie każ mi mówić co mam zamiar zrobić. - odpowiedziała lekko znudzonym głosem, znudzona już trochę tymi żartami, - Nie, oczywiście, ale tym razem ty będziesz robić to, co Ci powiem, bo jak ty byś miała coś wymyślić, to pewnie trenowali byśmy do północy, medytowali, albo... - Studiowali zwoje, nie, nie masz racji, dziś już mam dość treningu i medytacji, dziś naprawdę jest wyjątkowy dzień, zostaliśmy uznani jako Prawdziwi Mistrzowie i powinniśmy świętować, a nie trenować, w życiu liczy się coś więcej niż tylko kung fu. - przerwała mu Tygrysica, następnie Po z niedowierzaniem powiedział - Ty tak na serio, to niemożliwe ty z pewnością nie jesteś Tygrysicą, ona na pewno by tak, w życiu nie powiedziała. - Uspokój się Po, już raz tak kiedyś powiedziałam, chociaż faktycznie z moich ust to trochę dziwnie brzmi, ale w końcu musiałam to zrozumieć. - powiedziała Tygrysica.

Cóż, wracając do tego co będziemy robić, to mogę Cię prosić byś przeszła kawałek za jabłoń. - powiedział Po, uśmiechając się do niej, - No dobrze, ciekawe co się tam znajduje. - odpowiedziała Tygrysica, następnie powoli zaczęła iść na drugą stronę jabłoni, kiedy spojrzała w dół, zobaczyła dwie miski jakiejś zupy, - Cóż, pomyślałem sobie, że skoro medytujesz tutaj, od czternastej, to pewnie musisz być głodna, więc przyniosłem Ci moją zupę z dwoma sekretnymi składnikami, życzę smacznego. - Dzięki Po, faktycznie jestem już trochę głodna, ale powiedziałeś, że to twoja zupa z dwoma sekretnymi składnikami, czy twój ojciec coś wynalazł, sporządził jakiś nowy przepis? - zapytała zaciekawiona Tygrysica, - Nie, to jest mój autorski przepis, a sekretnym składnikiem numer dwa jest miłość, która sprawi, że nigdy o mnie nie zapomnisz. - powiedział z zadowoleniem Po, - A, w takim razie, z wielką przyjemnością spróbuję twojej zupy. - odpowiedziała Tygrysica, następnie oboje usiedli obok siebie i zaczęli jeść zupę.

**Na dachu z Potężną Czwórką:**

Ha, widzicie, mówiłem, że nic nie będzie tak, jak myślicie, siedzą i jedzą kolejną zupę Po, jego kolejny wymysł, dla Po niespodzianka i ważne spotkanie oznacza właśnie to, co widzicie. - powiedział z zadowoleniem w głosie Modliszka, - To jeszcze nie wyklucza, że Małpa i ja nie mamy racji. - powiedziała Żmija, - Cicho, chcę wiedzieć, o czym rozmawiają. - powiedział Żuraw.

**Powrót z Po i Tygrysicą:**

Po i Tygrysica właśnie powoli kończyli już swój posiłek, Po oczywiście jako pierwszy skończył jeść, następnie czekał, aż Tygrysica skończy jeść, gdy tak się stało, Po wstał i zaczął nerwowo chodzić po wzgórzu, Tygrysica patrzyła na niego lekko zaniepokojona, wyglądało jakby Po na coś czekał, tak naprawdę to czekał, aż jabłoń zacznie wydzielać swoją uzdrawiającą energię, by mógł stworzyć romantyczny nastrój, Tygrysica jednak postanowiła zwrócić jego uwagę na to co się dzieje na jabłoni, mówiąc, - Po, zauważyłeś, że jabłoń po ponad półtora roku wydała owoce? - Tak, owoce, owoce wydała już prawie rok temu, to dzięki tej jabłoni jesteśmy teraz razem, dlatego właśnie dziś, w tym wyjątkowym dniu, chcę byś szczerze odpowiedziała mi na jedno pytanie. - odpowiedział Po, - Dobrze spróbuję, ale nie mogę obiecać. - odpowiedziała Tygrysica, nie wiedząc co ma na myśli Po, następnie Po zaczął mówić, - Więc Tygrysico, przez ostatni rok wiele się zmieniło, przestaliśmy się kłócić i bić, zaczęliśmy zupełnie coś nowego, mimo, iż mówiłem, że nie rozpoczynamy niczego od nowa, to tak naprawdę rok temu rozpoczęliśmy nasz nowy początek, mimo, że mogliśmy to zrobić już dawno. Pokochałem Cię w momencie, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczyłem Cię w wiosce, gdy pomogłaś razem z resztą mieszkańcom wioski, dzięki tobie stałem się Smoczym Wojownikiem, jednak kocham Cię bardziej niż ten tytuł, a nawet bardziej niż jaki kolwiek tytuł jaki otrzymałem. - przerwał na chwilę, Tygrysica następnie powiedziała, - Po, ja wiem to wszystko, wiem jak bardzo mnie kochasz, ja też Cię kocham, ale miałam usłyszeć pytanie. - jednak w głębi duszy już wiedziała, o co mu tak naprawdę chodzi i teraz wszystko co postanowiła kilka miesięcy temu, chciała o tym zapomnieć i zrobić to co podpowiada jej serce, którego rzadko kiedy słuchała.

Tak, więc ten ostatni rok był najbardziej niesamowitym rokiem jaki przeżyłem, czułem się codziennie tak, jakby codziennie były święta, a wiesz jak bardzo je lubię. Codziennie spotykaliśmy się tutaj przy tej jabłoni, oglądaliśmy zachody słońca, rozmawialiśmy, każda spędzona z tobą minuta to najlepsza minuta w moim dość krótkim życiu. Gdy nie jesteśmy razem tęsknię i cały czas myślę o tobie, rozłąka to dla mnie stracony czas, gdy tego dnia straciłaś przytomność po walce z Feniksami, byłem taki załamany, nie mogłem jeść i spać, nie mogłem przestać myśleć o tobie, gdy się wreszcie obudziłaś obiecałem sobie, że już nigdy nie pozwolę byś aż tak narażała swoje życie, gdy mnie ocaliłaś postanowiłem, że pewnego dnia, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba to ja Cię ocalę. - ponownie przerwał, - Ale Po dobrze wiem, że jestem dla Ciebie najważniejsza, więc zadaj mi to pytanie i nie bój się tego co się stanie. - powiedziała Tygrysica, chcąc wreszcie usłyszeć z jego ust, to, co myślała, że powie. Po wreszcie stanął w jednym miejscu, spojrzał chwilę na jabłoń, później w niebo, następnie wziął głęboki oddech, podszedł do Tygrysicy, złapał ją za obie ręce, następnie wziął kolejny głęboki wdech i zaczął mówić, - Tygrysico, wiem, że chcesz bym był odważny, ponieważ ty zawsze stajesz naprzeciw każdemu niebezpieczeństwu, jesteś najodważniejszą, najsilniejszą i najmądrzejszą osobą jaką znam, zawsze wiesz co robić, nawet w najtrudniejszej sytuacji, od kiedy jestem twoim fanem wiem jak trudne miałaś dzieciństwo, jak trudną przeszłość, jestem pod wrażeniem twojej pracy i wysiłku jaki wkładasz w to, by być tym kim jesteś, jesteś najbardziej wytrzymałą psychicznie osobą, o jakiej zdarzyło mi się słyszeć, mało kto ma tyle siły by przejść przez to co Cię spotkało, utrata rodziny, ten dom dziecka, samotność. - Po... - wypowiedziała z trudem Tygrysica, była **"****Twarda",** ale nawet lata treningu i dwadzieścia lat uderzania w drzewa żelazne nie uchroniły jej przed taką sytuacją, z trudem powstrzymywała się by nie płakać.

Po następnie kontynuował, - Kocham Cię i dlatego już nigdy nie pozwolę byś kiedykolwiek była samotna i mimo, że być może nie jestem najmądrzejszy i najbogatszy, będę się starał spełniać wszystkie twoje marzenia, ponieważ chcę byś wreszcie była szczęśliwa i wiedz, że gdybym mógł cofnąć się w czasie i zwrócić Ci twoją rodzinę, zrobiłbym to, bo ze wszystkich osób na świecie, dla mnie najważniejsza jesteś ty i gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba to oddał bym za Ciebie życie, ponieważ twoje życie dla mnie jest cenniejsze od mojego. - Po, ugh, dobrze wiesz, że nigdy nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek ryzykował dla mnie życie, a tym bardziej poświęcił je, bym ja mogła dalej żyć. - z trudem powstrzymując łzy, Tygrysica przerwała mu, - Wiem, Tygrysico, że nie pozwolisz by inni za Ciebie cierpieli, ale ja mogę, bo wiem, że na Ciebie zawsze mogę liczyć, jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką, dziewczyną, a nawet siostrą, zawsze, gdy jestem smutny lub zmartwiony, ty przychodzisz i pocieszasz mnie tak jak wtedy na łodzi; uczysz mnie wszystkiego, co wiesz, jesteś osobą dzięki której i dla której chcę być lepszym wojownikiem, lepszym pandą, chcę być twoim obrońcą, chcę być zawsze przy tobie. - Tygrysica w końcu nie mogła już powstrzymywać łez, cała jej **"Twardość", **która towarzyszyła jej od bardzo dawna, w tym momencie zniknęła.

Następnie Po, wziął kolejny głęboki oddech, następnie ukląkł na jedno kolano i zaczął mówić - Chcę być zawsze przy tobie, w dostatku lub biedzie, w szczęści lub nieszczęściu, w zdrowiu i chorobie, dlatego postanowiłem, że ... - Po przerwał na chwilę, - Po... - Tygrysica po raz kolejny z trudem mogła cokolwiek wypowiedzieć, Po spojrzał w jej piękne bursztynowe oczy, wziął głęboki oddech, następnie zaczął mówić, - Tygrysico, chcę spędzić z tobą resztę mojego życia, dlatego muszę Cię o to zapytać. Czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i wyjdziesz za mnie? - następnie sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął pudełko z naszyjnikiem, następnie otworzył pudełko by go jej pokazać, Tygrysica była równie zszokowana, jak w momencie, gdy Mistrz Shifu uhonorował ją tytułem Prawdziwego Mistrza, w ogóle nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, znów otworzyła oczy i usta i patrzyła na naszyjnik z wisiorkiem w kształcie serca.

**Z Potężną Czwórką na dachu:**

Taaak! - wykrzyknęła radośnie Żmija, - Wiedziałem, widzisz Modliszko, możesz już powoli zacząć przenosić wszystkie rzeczy z pokoju Po. - powiedział Małpa, trzymając równocześnie kciuki za swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, - Ugh, niech to ..., chyba faktycznie zacznę już przenosić te wszystkie rzeczy z pokoju tego pandy. - powiedział wściekle Modliszka, - Pamiętaj też o rzeczach Tygrysicy. - dodał Żuraw, - Wiem i pamiętam. Pewnie Tygrysica i tak powie nie. - powiedział zirytowany przegraniem zakładu Modliszka, - Bądź cicho i nawet tak, nie mów, to wcale nie jest śmieszne, nawet nie próbuj tak żartować. - powiedział Małpa, który chciał by Tygrysica wyszła za Po.

Wszyscy stali na dachu obserwując, całą sytuację, która ma miejsce przy jabłoni, jednak w pewnym momencie usłyszeli dziwny i potworny hałas, coś jakby ktoś wyłamał drzwi do głównej bramy Pałacu, wszyscy nagle spojrzeli jeden na drugiego, następnie Żmija zapytała, - Co to było? - Na moje to było, jakby ktoś wyłamał drzwi od bramy Pałacu. - odpowiedział Małpa, - Jeśli Małpa ma rację to mamy kłopoty. - powiedział poważnym tonem Modliszka, - Tak, dlatego lepiej pójdę to sprawdzić. - Żmija powiedziała z determinacją w głosie, - Nie, nie możesz, nie powinnaś iść tam sama. - powiedzieli jednym głosem wszyscy trzej chłopcy, - Może i nie powinnam, ale ktoś musi to sprawdzić, zostańcie tutaj, opowiecie mi wszystko, co się wydarzy u Po i Tygrysicy, a jakbym nie wróciła za pięć minut, to wtedy możecie iść i mnie szukać. - powiedziała Żmija następnie powoli zaczęła schodzić z dachu.

**W tym czasie w Smoczej Grocie z Mistrzem Shifu:**

Mistrz Shifu siedział w jaskini, w pozycji lotosu i medytował, jednak, gdy wybiła godzina siedemnasta, wielki Mistrz nie mógł się skupić na swojej medytacji, wiedział co ma się wydarzyć przy Drzewie Uzdrawiania, myślał o tym jak Po przyszedł do niego prawie dwa miesiące temu i na początku wypytywał się o śluby Mistrzów, na początku Shifu nie do końca skojarzył o co mu chodzi, więc opowiedział o tym jak różni Mistrzowie składają różnego rodzaju śluby, na przykład wierności, posłuszeństwa i oddania dla kraju, śluby milczenia i wiele innych, później na kolejnym spotkani Po zaczął wypytywać go o rodziny Mistrzów, czy Mistrzowie zakładają rodziny, czy mają przez to jakieś problemy i czy zna jakieś przykłady takich rodzin, więc Shifu powiedział mu, że sprawdzi w bibliotece i powie mu innym razem, gdy tak się stało opowiedział mu historię rodziny Latającego Nosorożca, był jeszcze Mistrz Orzeł, który również miał żonę i dzieci, ale jego historia nie była aż tak znana, jednak na tych trzech spotkaniach się nie skończyło, Po przyszedł jeszcze do niego kolejny raz, jednak tym razem wreszcie powiedział o co mu tak naprawdę chodzi.

Tym razem Po wreszcie zaczął mówić, że zastanawia się nad tym, by oświadczyć się Tygrysicy, wtedy zaczął go wypytywać, czy może coś zrobić, by on mógł zachować swój tytuł Smoczego Wojownika, na pierwszym spotkaniu, na którym Po wreszcie powiedział o co mu chodzi, Shifu nie powiedział mu zbyt wiele, później Shifu zaczął szukać rozwiązania, czy może jest jakiś wyjątek w Najświętszym Onyxie Shaolin, by Po nie musiał rezygnować ze swojego tytułu, jednak na ich kolejne spotkanie, dotyczące tego tematu Mistrz Shifu niczego nie zdołał się dowiedzieć, jednak nadal próbował coś znaleźć i pewnego dnia, gdy przeszukiwał zwoje, podczas jego wizyty w Świątyni Shaolin, znalazł fragment zdania, który może rozwiązać problem Po, jednak to nie jest nic pewnego, dlatego postanowił nic nie mówić Po, o tym co znalazł, aż do momentu, gdy Po oświadczy się Tygrysicy i ona powie tak, chciał by tak było, jednak znał Tygrysicę i wiedział, że ona nie pozwoli na to, by Po dla niej zrezygnował ze swojego tytułu, ale może kto wie, Mistrz Shifu cały czas myślał, gdy nagle przyszło do niego dziwne przeczucie, które mówiło mu, że coś się stanie, ale co, musiał wrócić do Pałacu i upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku, nie chciał by powtórzyła się historia z przed roku, dlatego musiał właśnie sprawdzić, czy wszyscy są w Pałacu, czy ktoś ich nie atakuje, więc powoli wstał i zaczął kierować się w stronę ścieżki prowadzącej do Pałacu.

**Powrót z Po i Tygrysicą:**

Tygrysica patrzyła na srebrny łańcuszek, ze srebrnym wisiorkiem, w kształcie serca, ozdobionym kryształkami rubinów, był przepiękny, chociaż mimo wszystko, to jednak bardziej spodziewała by się pierścionka zaręczynowego, niż naszyjnika, ale to było coś w stylu Po, w dodatku, faktycznie naszyjnik był bardziej praktyczny od pierścionka, bo prawdopodobnie pierścionek rozpadł by się, na którymś z jej treningów, a naszyjnik będzie na jej szyi, a jeśli będzie taka potrzeba to schowa go do swojej kamizelki, jednak zanim będzie myśleć o tym co się stanie z naszyjnikiem musi odpowiedzieć na pytanie Po, ale co ma mu powiedzieć, jeśli powie tak, to wtedy spełnią się wszystkie jej marzenia i spełni się jej sen, w którym wszystko było wspaniałe, ale to było odległe marzenie, tam Po w jakiś sposób mógł zachować swój tytuł, tutaj jest rzeczywistość, nie ma sposobu, by Po mógł zachować swój tytuł, kocha go, ale nie chce go tego pozbawiać, zwłaszcza, że gdyby Dolina Spokoju, Chiny i nawet Świat, straciły tak wspaniałego wojownika jakim jest Po, mogło by się jednak tak zdarzyć, że kiedyś zostało by to wszystko zniszczone, jej sen to było tylko pobożne życzenie, które nie miało prawa się spełnić, jednak coś głęboko w środku kazało jej powiedzieć tak, a jakaś inna jej część mówiła stanowcze nie, co ma zrobić, to jest niby proste pytanie, przecież jeśli się kogoś kocha to chce się spędzić u jego boku resztę swojego życia, nie patrząc na konsekwencje, ale jednak w tym wypadku ilość konsekwencji była spora.

Po w tym momencie wstał już na dwie nogi, gdy patrzył na Tygrysicę, która nic nie mówiła, spodziewał się, że powie nie i że to wszystko zrujnuje to co przez ostatni rok razem zbudowali, czekał niecierpliwie spoglądał co chwilę na nią, jednak tak długo jak czekał, nie było nic tylko ciągłe milczenie, jednak przypomniał sobie dzisiejsze popołudnie, gdy Mistrz Shifu poinformował ich, że postanowił uznać ich jako Prawdziwych Mistrzów, była wtedy w równie wielkim szoku jak w tym momencie, jednak wiedział, że teraz decyzja, którą musi podjąć zaważy na ich całym życiu, więc postanowił czekać cierpliwie, aż w końcu zdecyduje, czy tak, czy nie, wiedział, że jej najtrudniej jest zdecydować ze względu na jego tytuł, jednak jeśli ona powie tak, to on będzie gotów zrezygnować z niego i nie zrobi przy ołtarzu czegoś takiego jak zrobił poprzednim razem podczas jego nie zrealizowanego ślubu z Lu-Shi, tamta decyzja była nie przemyślana, nad tą decyzją myślał prawie pół roku, więc był pewien, że da radę zrezygnować z jego tytułu, w końcu to był czas by wreszcie dorosnąć i skończyć z tym dziecinnym zachowaniem.

**Na dachu:**

Małpa, Żuraw i Modliszka przyglądali się sytuacji jaka miała miejsce przy jabłoni, następnie Modliszka powiedział, - Zobaczcie chłopaki, Tygrysicę w murowało, nigdy nie widziałem jej w takim stanie. - Tak, ale to była z pewnością ogromna niespodzianka dla niej, a teraz trudna decyzja przed nią. - powiedział Małpa, - Ej zauważyliście, że Żmija już długo nie wraca, miała tylko sprawdzić co tam się dzieje, a jeśli tam naprawdę coś się stało i ktoś ją zaatakował, musimy zacząć jej szukać, jeśli ma kłopoty, to może potrzebować naszej pomocy. - powiedział z zaniepokojeniem Żuraw, - Faktycznie, mówiła, że wróci do pięciu minut najpóźniej, a to już chyba z osiem, możliwe, że ma kłopoty, tylko jeśli faktycznie na terenie Pałacu grasują jakieś niebezpieczne zbiry, to czy nasza trójka będzie w stanie ich powstrzymać, zanim zniszczą Pałac i zrobią nam poważną krzywdę? - stwierdził zaniepokojony Małpa, - Masz rację, jeśli tych bandytów jest więcej niż trójka i są silni, to możemy potrzebować pomocy Po i Tygrysicy, tylko naprawdę szkoda będzie przerwać im randkę, oboje tak cieszyli się na to spotkanie i te oświadczyny. - powiedział smutnym tonem Żuraw, - Może Mistrz Shifu będzie w stanie pomóc, a wtedy Po i Tygrysica będą mogli nadal cieszyć się swoją randką. - zaproponował Modliszka, - Tak, ale Mistrz Shifu jest w Smoczej Grocie, jeśli chcemy go tutaj ściągnąć to musimy ogłosić alarm i ktoś będzie musiał uderzyć w gong, a w ten sposób poinformujemy, o tych nie potwierdzonych kłopotach, również Tygrysicę i Po i w ten sposób zepsujemy im, ich idealną, zaręczynową randkę. - powiedział zirytowanym tonem Małpa, - Więc może sprawdzimy we trójkę, co dzieje się na dziedzińcu przed salą treningową, jeśli są tam jacyś nieproszeni goście, ale damy im radę we trójkę, to nie robimy alarmu, natomiast jeśli liczba przeciwników, przewyższa nasze możliwości, wtedy niestety ogłaszamy alarm, zrobi to Żuraw, poleci do dzwonu i uderzy, wtedy przybędą nam na pomoc Po, Tygrysica i Mistrz Shifu, wszyscy rozumieją. - Modliszka zaproponował kolejny pomysł, - Dobrze, w takim razie ruszajmy. - powiedział Małpa, następnie wszyscy trzej powoli zaczęli opuszczać dach, Małpa jeszcze po raz ostatni spojrzał na Po i Tygrysicę, widział jak teraz oboje stoją, nie wiedział dlaczego, ale to wydawało mu się dziwne, następnie powiedział, - Mam nadzieję, że nie będziecie potrzebni. - następnie ruszył za Modliszką i Żurawiem.

**W tym czasie na dziedzińcu przed salą treningową, u Żmii:**

Kilka minut wcześniej, Żmija dotarła na główny plac przed salą treningową, szła spokojnie, niczego nie podejrzewała, wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, jednak w pewnym momencie przestało takie być i choć mimo, iż Żmija mogła się spodziewać włamania do Pałacu, jakichś bandytów, albo nawet gorzej, jednak nie spodziewała się tego w ogóle, myślała, że ten hałas to tylko pracownicy, którzy zaczęli jakiś kolejny remont, albo porządki, gdy dotarła na środek dziedzińca ujrzała coś niewyobrażalnego, to co ujrzała było tak potworne, że nigdy by nie pomyślała, że ujrzy coś takiego ...

* * *

**Ok to już wszystko jeśli chodzi o rozdział 5, cóż liczę, że wyjaśniłam przynajmniej większość z tego, co wydarzyło się w poprzednim rozdziale, a teraz jak myślicie, czy Tygrysica powie tak, czy jednak powie nie? Co takiego ujrzała Żmija na dziedzińcu? i Czy Po i Tygrysica będą musieli przerwać randkę, by pomóc swoim przyjaciołom, a może jednak Małpa, Żuraw i Modliszka poradzą sobie, z tym co tam jest.**

**A jeśli chodzi o ten naszyjnik to, to jest moja nowa okładka do tej historii, to tak by łatwiej wam było go sobie wyobrazić. Jestem chyba jedną z dwóch autorów, którzy zrobili coś takiego, ale czego nie robi się dla czytelników. :)**

**Cóż tak, kolejne pytania, ale wszystko wyjaśni się, w kolejnym rozdziale, jednak ten rozdział napisałam dość szybko, ale kolejny cóż nie wiem kiedy może się pojawić, wiem, że w ogóle kazałam wam długo czekać na tę historię, teraz rozdziały nie są już aktualizowane tak jak kiedyś, ale dziękuję, że rozumiecie to, że to tylko zależy od mojego czasu, fakt ostatnio jestem trochę zajęta, plus muszę jeszcze przetłumaczyć dwa ostatnie rozdziały do Odrodzenie Mrocznego Feniksa, jednak postaram się uporać z tym wszystkim tak szybko jak się da.**

**Dziękuję wszystkim za czytanie, kolejną wspaniałą opinię, dziękuję też za podsuwanie mi kolejnych pomysłów i propozycji na kolejną historię, z pewnością spróbuję to zrealizować, jednak to będzie dopiero po skończeniu tej historii, jednak tak naprawdę to nie wiem, która z historii, którą mam w planach będzie po tej, mam wiele pomysłów, chcę je wykorzystać, ale od momentu, w którym skończę tłumaczyć Odrodzenie Mrocznego Feniksa, nie będę już pracować nad kilkoma historiami jednocześnie. Więc, to na razie tyle jeśli chodzi o moje plany, bardzo proszę o OPINIE i jeszcze raz dziękuję za czytanie, pozdrawiam wszystkich, jesteście wspaniali. :)**


End file.
